The Life and Times of Raimundo Pedrosa
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: This is the ups and downs of poor Raimundo's life from when he turns fifteen, and to when...idk, i'm still working on it...Clayx[[[[[[KIMxRAIxOC]]]]]]]xOc[Drama in later chapters]
1. Soon to Become a Man

**Me:** This is just what happens when me and my friends fall into the Xiaolin World.

**Rai:** Is that a good thing?

**GIR:** No…

**Me:** Correct!

* * *

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Oh, Rai!" I heard her sweet, sweet voice sing in my ears.

"Yes," I turned towards the voice and saw her, tall slim figure, her long brunette hair, her blistering blue eyes, her delicate pale skin, and the care I always felt towards her.

"I've missed you so much," she kissed me on the forehead making me blush.

"Who's this?" Kimiko asked, walking out of the temple.

"Everybody, this is my mom!" I smiled.

"Son!" my dad was just a stronger, taller, and hairier version of me.

"Dad!" I gave him a big hug.

"Well, why are they here?" Kimiko asked.

"It's his birthday," my mom looked at Kimiko.

"It is?" Kimiko smirked.

"Well, it's tomorrow," my dad corrected.

"So, what is so special about this birthday?" she asked.

"He's having his queincierò (sp?)," my mom smiled.

"I thought I wasn't having one," I was excited.

"It's the day you become a man," my dad was proud.

"So, he'll be hairier, greeeeaaat," Kimiko wasn't that happy about this anymore.

"Well, I have one thing to-" Kimiko's cell phone interrupted me.

"Konnichiwa," she said.

"Ooo, that's great!" she giggled.

"Well, that's, well, nice," she was a little surprised looking.

"But-okay, sure, I'll see if Master Fung agrees," Kimiko had a defeated look on her face.

"My cousin wants to visit, and it's the only school break she has for months, so she says she'll be here tomorrow," Kimiko walked inside when my brothers and sisters started to stampede towards me.

"AHHH!!!!" I shouted and ran around while all eleven of them chased me.

"Rai-wai! Stop! I want to hug you!" my youngest sister, Maria, shouted.

"Okay," I stopped and turned around while my brothers, Roberto, Estebon, Marco, Pablo, and Ricardo tackled me.

"Get off him!" Maria was the boss. My other sisters were, Amelia, Regla, Andrea, Marso, and Aimee.

"Okay, enough playing around, you have to listen to me now!" I got up and dusted of my shoku warrior robes.

"Ooo, pretty," my sisters were always into fashion, but when they saw Kimiko wore, it was out of this world, to them.

"This old thing? I have had a bazillion of these outfit types," Kimiko stepped out of the temple.

"Can I have one?" Maria ran up to her.

"Well, they're only available in Japan, but my dad can fly one in for you if you want," Kimiko patted her on the head.

"Rai-wai, she's awesome, I want you to marry her," Maria turned to me and smiled.

"Uh…no," I said.

"Pwease," she did the puppy dog stare.

"Still no," I walked into the temple to get away from her, but she followed.

"Please, please, please?" she tugged on my pants.

"Still no," I went into my room thing and sat down Indian style.

"Please, Rai-wai, I wove you but I love her outfits more!" she cried.

"You can get them without me marrying her, and gosh, she's rich, she can get you anything you want," I pushed Maria out of the room thingy.

"Rai," she hugged my head into her chest.

"What, sissy four-year-old?" I always called her that when she got on my nerves.

"I want you two to get married," she smelled my hair like she always did when I was in Brazil, but this time it was a longer breath.

"It doesn't mean I want to," I took her arms, and let myself go and picked her under the arm-pits and turned her around and put her on my shoulders.

"Wee!!!" she sang.

"Raimundo? Who is this?" Omi walked in.

"This is my youngest sister, Maria, say hi, Maria," I tried to look up at her.

"Hi, Maria," she laughed.

"My name is not Maria, that is your name, girl, and by the way I am Omi, and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple," he bowed.

"Uh," she was confused.

"Omi, she's four, she doesn't know anything about Chinese customs," I let her off my shoulders so she could go get on Dad's shoulders or something.

"Why did she call me Maria, though?" Omi asked.

"She was trying to be funny," I went to the kitchen to see Master Fung talking to my parents.

"Oh, Raimundo, we need to talk," my mom pulled me out of the room before I could say something to my dad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Because Kimiko's cousin is bringing a few friends, me and your dad will have to sleep outside in those new spare rooms, so we won't be in that room with cubicle things, but the good news is your brothers and sisters can sleep there!" my mom patted me on the back.

"The brothers and sisters thing is a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes, they have missed you so much sweetie!" my mom gave me hug before going back into the kitchen.

"So, can't wait to here embarrassing stories about your childhood, Rai," Kimiko walked past me towards my mom and they walked out into the garden talking about something.

"Raimundo, buddy, your sister, here, told me you don't like Kimiko, did you two fight?" Clay came up behind me with my sister, Maria next to him.

"No, we didn't fight, it's just, I don't like-like her, I only like her as a friend, okay, I used to think of her that way, but she's just way out of my league," I grabbed my sisters hand and dragged her to the cubicle thingies.

"Uh, hello?" a girl who looked like Kimiko with blonde highlights walked up with four suitcases, followed by three girls who were slightly different in height.

"Hi, I'm Raimundo; may I ask who you are?" I asked politely, man that's a first.

"I'm Kimi, where's Kimiko?" she asked.

"She's in the garden," I pointed to the door on the other side of the kitchen.

"Thank-you," she smiled and headed off towards the door while her friends just stayed there.

I walked past them and pointed to a cubicle and said, "Choose a cubicle, and I'll be right back, kay?"

"Kay," she looked at the one that already had stuff in them and she finally found an empty one near the one I slept in.

"Finally, got her out of my hair," I said.

"Rai!" Marco ran up to me dragged me outside for a 'fair' game of soccer with the rest of our brothers.

"Hi-ya!" I kicked the ball into the goal and did a little victory dance. It was my brothers against me.

"Better guard your goal! I'm gonna get a kick!" Roberto ran towards my goal, but I beat him and blocked it.

"Who's the champ!" I did another victory dance…

**

* * *

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I only let you meet my friend Kimi or the should be London Tipton's sister!!!**

**Rai: **Crazy…

**GIR:** All reviewers including Flamers get a waffle. (holds up pancake)


	2. Let's meet Kimi's Friends

_**Me: **Hello, one and all!_

_**Rai: **The disclaimer is, she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, or GIR, who is now in the story for more torcher…_

_**GIR: **Yes…_

**

* * *

Kimiko's POV: **

"What's up with him?" I walked outside to the front area of the temple with Mrs. Pedrosa and Kimi.

"Rai's doing, yet, another one of his glorious victory dances," Mrs. Pedrosa said sarcastically.

"That's funny!" Kimi began to laugh hysterically.

"What's funny?" Lee, Kimi's friend with brown hair that ended at her shoulders, hazel eyes, and is taller than the other two, yet the youngest, said.

"Probably nothing," Sarah, Kimi's friend who is the second shortest, with long blonde hair that ended at her shoulder blades, brown eyes, and second youngest, yawned.

"I would laugh to, but I don't know what she's laughing at," Kathy, Sarah's sister with blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, brown eyes, and the oldest, but second tallest, shrugged.

"Kimiko, love the outfit!" Sarah smiled.

"Thanks!" I was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt with silver rhinestones in random spots, and rhinestone jeans that flared.

"He's cute," Sarah whispered as Rai did a back flip.

"Rai? No way, he's just a guy…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A cute guy," Sarah went back to the cubicle room thing so she could get a good room.

"Ouch!" Rai tripped and landed on his face.

"I bet Sarah would love these," Lee took pictures with her digital camera of him on his face.

"Hey!" he got up and ran after Lee, who was still taking pictures of his dirt-covered face.

"SARAH!" Lee ran into the cubicle room thing.

"What?" she poked her head out of a cubicle.

"Catch!" Lee threw her camera at Sarah and she caught it and opened the window and jumped out, closing it behind her.

"NO!" Rai screamed.

"I wonder what she'll do with 'em," I smirked.

"STOP SMIRKING, WOMAN!" this was the first time had ever called me woman.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything," and with that said he opened the window and jumped out and chased after Sarah.

"Well, you got the memory card?" I asked Lee.

"Yeah," she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Great, we'll print copies for everybody," I went to my digital camera and put the memory card in it and put it on the picture printer I had, and printed the pictures of Rai.

"Okay," Lee and I ran outside to see Sarah beating up Rai on the other side of the soccer "field", "who wants pictures of Rai during and after he fell on his face today?"

Everybody, except Sarah and Rai, who were to busy fighting, came up to us asking for the embarrassing portraits.

"SHE'S KILLING ME!" Rai yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sarah yelled back.

"AH!" Rai screamed.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Sarah kicked him, a lot.

Then, Clay picked Sarah up and dropped her in a bush.

"BUSHES ARE EVIL!" Sarah struggled to get out.

Rai bursted out into laughter.

"Okay, that's all of them," Lee clapped her hands together, while everybody bursted out into laughter. Not because Sarah thought bushes were evil, but because of the pictures in front of them.

"What? Where'd ya get those pictures?" Rai didn't see them, but he knew they were pictures.

"KIMIKO!" he charged at me, but Sarah escaped the evil bush and grabbed his leg.

"STOP, YOU FLIPPIN' MORONIC GUY!" Sarah was being dragged on the ground by a dirt covered Rai.

"Kimiko, what are these pictures everybody is laughing at?" he smiled, but then he began to twitch.

"Uh…I don't know?" I ran for my life with Lee, Kimi, and Mrs. Pedrosa. Kathy was so clueless, she didn't run.

"The pictures are you," Kathy smiled, and then took pictures him and Sarah, trying to kill each other.

"DIE, EVIL MUSHROOM!" Sarah yelled at him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' MUSHRROM, CUPCAKE-HEAD?" Rai yelled.

"GIR!" she tackled him.

"WHAT THE FLIP!" he struggled to get out.

"GIR, reporting for duty!" a small silver robot came up to Sarah and Rai, while Kathy took pictures of the whole thing.

"Why is GIR here?" Kimi asked.

"Who cares, Sarah's winning!" Lee shouted.

"Wanna waffle?" GIR pulled out a pancake.

"No thank-you," Sarah stared at Rai dreamily when he said that.

"Wow, you're so nice," Sarah smiled.

"Uh-oh, I bet all my Rai pictures that Sarah would win!" Mrs. Pedrosa wailed.

"Uh, thanks?" Rai looked confused.

"To bad I have to beat you up!" Sarah began to punch him rapidly.

"Ow! Ouchies! You can fight, girl, now…STOP HITTING ME!" Rai yelled.

"Let me think about that," Sarah was still punching him.

"Well, ouch?" he squinted.

"Sure, but that means you forfeit!" Sarah got off of him and skipped off.

"You lost to a girl?" Mr. Pedrosa said in shock.

"Uh…maybe?" Rai stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Darnit!" Clay handed in his embarrassing pictures of Rai and I passed them out to people who bet on Sarah, who was just about everyone else, including Omi.

"So, are we printing pictures for Sarah so she can bet?" Kimi asked.

"It would be fair enough," I said.

"I guess Rai gets some, too, then," Lee said.

"Ooo, while you're at it, you can print out these, so you can start selling them," Kathy smiled.

"Great idea!" GIR said, before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" all of Rai's sisters ran up to GIR and gave him little hugs and kisses.

"NO, EVIL!" GIR tried to escape, but there were to many.

"He's just SO CUTE!" Maria shrieked.

"Who is?" Rai walked outside all cleaned up.

"Can we keep him?" Maria asked Mrs. Pedrosa.

"Sarah got that atagarage sale fromaguy named the 'all mighty' Zim," Lee smiled.

"I gots tos gets outs!" GIR yelled.

"Wha?" Rai walked up to us. I have to admit that Sarah was a little bit right, he was cute, but not that cute…okay, he's completely gorgeous, now shut up about it!

"I'm GIR," GIR smiled moronically.

"And I'm ROAR," Rai said sarcastically.

"Hi, ROAR," GIR was still moronically smiling.

"I was being sarcastic!" Rai yelled.

"What's sarcastic, is it a game? My owner, Sarah, once said that she was a loaf of bread, I think…" GIR scratched his head.

"Maybe we should introduce you to Omi," Rai grabbed GIR's little hand and dragged him to Omi, who was the same height.

"Hi, I'm GIR, and I think Sarcastic is a game, wanna play with me?" GIR smiled stupidly.

"I thought it was a way of saying things…my badness," Omi bowed.

"Badness? Is that part of the game?" GIR asked.

Rai left GIR there so Omi and him could torcher each other.

"Rai, that was mean! They'll both believe what is said to them!" I yelled.

"So," Rai walked back inside the temple.

"That boy is so grounded!" MrsPedrosa grinded her teeth.

"I'll ground him for ya!" Mr. Pedrosa ran after his son.

"Okay…so what about printing these pictures?" Kathy held up her digital camera…

**

* * *

**_**Me:** Please R&R, flamers allowed and stupid ideas that would probably stick are allowed, too! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!_

_**Rai: **She is…_

_**GIR: **Yeah…_


	3. Rai vs Kitty

_**Me: **Finally, it's in my POV!_

_**Rai:** Only until it's Kimiko's…_

_**GIR: **I have to share my one line with Omi!_

_**Me: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, GIR, or the kitten in the story now…but I wish I did…I also don't own Kathy, Lee, or Kimi…but I hopefully own myself… (Sarah)…_

_**--------**_

**Sarah's POV:**

'_I beat Rai,'_ I sang in my head over and over again.

"Sarah, I'm sorry about starting that fight with you, even though you won," Rai came up behind me.

"Apology not accepted!" I turned to face him and smiled.

"Why?" he whimpered.

"I'm the sorry one for beating you up," I smiled even bigger.

"I won't accept your apology if you won't accept mine!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I accept your apology, so let's kiss and make up!" I giggled.

"Wha?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Just kidding," I went to my cubicle thing and sat down on the matt thingy in there.

"_Meow_," I heard from one of my bags.

"Uh-oh," I opened my bag to see an orange kitten with darker orange stripes.

"_Prrr_," It purred.

"Muffin-cake, why'd ya follow me to China?" I pet her on the ears.

"Muffin-cake?" I heard Rai's voice from behind me.

"This is Muffin-cake," I turned around showing off the kitten.

"A kitten? Cute," he sat down in front of me.

"Yeah," I hugged my kitty.

"Is it genetically altered?" he asked.

"No," I laughed.

"Good," he laughed along.

"Raimundo!" Mr. Pedrosa yelled down the way.

"Yes, Dad?" he poked his head out of the cubicle.

"Your mom says you're grounded, after your birthday, to be fair," his dad walked up.

"Okay," I could tell Rai was a little pissed off.

"And that means, no girls until…three months from the day after tomorrow," his dad said walking off.

"Darnit! Girls can't resist this! I'M ALL MUSCLE!" he yelled at his dad.

"Then how can I resist it, and I certainly know I'm not a guy," I asked him.

"I know you like me," he turned to face me.

"A joke about kissing doesn't mean anything," I said.

"Yeas it does, and by the way, I still haven't given it to you," he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Even though we barely knew each other, I didn't want to break away.

"_Meow_," my kitten rubbed my leg.

"Darn kitten!" we broke apart.

"Also, I forgive you," Rai smiled.

"Good," I kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Run away with me, and I could give you the world," he joked.

"Nah, too much responsibility," I left the room and my little kitten followed, with Rai behind her.

"Please," Rai begged.

"Nope," I kept walking.

"In three years?" I could tell he was cocking his eye brows up and down.

"Maybe," I laughed.

Kimiko walked up, "Why is there a kitten behind you?"

"Stow away," Rai said picking up Muffin-cake.

"Muffin-cake!" Kimi squealed.

"Yeah!" my sister cheered.

"A kitten? Wow," Lee said sarcastically.

"A kitten? AH!" Clay ran around scared.

"Wear is the Genetically Altered Super Kitten?" Omi walked up, followed by GIR, who was clueless.

"It's not genetically altered," Rai said, petting her.

"Muffin-cake mine!" I grabbed Muffin-cake from Rai.

"Hey!" he pouted.

I stuck out my tongue.

"Give me the kitten and you will not suffer!" he grinned evilly.

"Rai, that's so evil," Kimiko said sarcastically.

Omi and GIR took it literally, "Give him the kitty, give him the kitty!"

"How will I suffer?" I petted my precious kitten.

"Umm…I'll tickle you?" Rai probably just came up with that.

"You fiend!" I joked.

"Yes, I am," he reached for my stomach.

"Run Muffin-cake, run!" I dropped her on the floor and she landed on her feet **_(duh!)_** and began to run.

"I'll get you for this! After I get the cute little kitty," Rai began to chase my kitten around.

"Muffin-cake, run!" Kimi yelled as if it were a TV show.

"Uh…" Kimiko said.

"Go Underdog, and by that I mean Rai! I bet he'll get that kitten soon!" Lee smiled.

"In an hour, more likely, okay, Lee, Clay, Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa, and all of Rai's siblings vote Rai, while the rest of us are for Muffin-cake. GO MUFFIN-CAKE!" I shouted.

"Muffin-cake, claw his eyes out!" Kathy yelled. Instead Muffin-cake jumped out an open window. And before Rai could get near the window, the wind blew it shut and he hit his face on the glass.

"Poor Rai-wai," Maria said.

_**-Onez hourz Lazerz-**_

"I still don't have that kitten," Rai walked in covered in sweat.

"The bet was for one hour, so, Rai voters, pass in your pictures," all the people who went for Rai passed in their pictures and I passed them out for the kitty lovers.

"I'll go get Muffin-cake for ya," Rai smiled and went back outside.

"No bets, okay, he's doing this for me!" I smiled.

"_Aww_," Rai's sisters made googley eyes.

"Go play with GIR or something," I went into my cubicle to wait for Rai.

"Sarah, here's Muffin-cake!" Rai smiled holding out a sleeping Muffin-cake.

"_Aww_," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cute," Rai smiled.

"I was talking about the kitten," my smile disappeared.

"You were talking about me, too!" he set the kitten down.

"I don't say '_Aww_' to hotties," I picked up Muffin-cake and put her on Rai's head.

"You really think I'm hot?" he sat down carefully to make sure Muffin-cake wouldn't fall down.

"Yeah," I sat down, too.

**Kimiko's POV:**

I was listening in on Sarah and Rai's conversation through Kimi's room. 'Boy stealer,' I thought.

"So, do you want to stay up late and watch a movie," Rai asked Sarah.

"Sure," I could tell she was smiling.

"Great, now can you get your kitty off my head," Rai said.

"No," she giggled.

"_Meow_," I heard from over there.

"You woke her up!" Sarah said disappointedly.

"So," I heard a soft thump, so the kitten probably jumped off his head.

"Oh well, that was such a cute hat," Sarah giggled.

"_Prrr_," the kitten purred.

"So, it's a date. Meet me in my room after dinner," Rai got up and left her room thing.

"Kimiko, where are you?" Kimi called.

"In here!" I said…

_**--------**_

_**Me: **Green eyed monster, green eyed monster!_

_**Rai: **?_

_**GIR:** ?Please R&R, and don't forget, everybody gets a waffle! (Still holding out a pancake…)_

_**Me: **I'm still desperate for reviews! (Smiles really big) (Eye begins to twitch)_


	4. Rai and Sarah's Date

**Me:** Hi! Sorry it took so long, I was at the beach, and the house we stayed at didn't have a computer!

**Rai: **The disclaimer is that she doesn't own anything but herself, and she deffinetaly doesn't own the song "_First Love_" by Utada Hikaru...

**GIR:** Hello, make me a sammich!

**

* * *

Kimiko's POV: **

'_I can't believe him!_' I thought walking towards Kimi.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Kimi gave me a hug.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Kimi looked a little upset because I was bad at lying.

"Yeah," I ran to the kitchen to talk to Master Fung.

"Ah, young Kimiko, are you here to do the dishes from lunch?" Master Fung asked.

'Wha?" I asked.

"Raimundo has something important to do, so you'll have to do the dishes tonight as well as tomorrow," Master Fung put some rice and water into the rice cooker and put it into the microwave and cooked it for about twenty minutes.

"Well, I'll do them now, because today's dinner will take a while," I did the dishes and put them up.

"Hey, Kimi told me to tell you to hurry up," Sarah walked in. Why would Rai ever like her? She wears baggy black t-shirts, huge tennis shoes that fall off sometimes and baggy blue jeans. That's the hideous tom-boy look! Why would he like that?

"I'll be there in a second," I stepped out of the kitchen and Sarah went back to her cubicle thingamabob…

**Sarah's POV:**

"Rai?" I tapped my foot.

"You know what I said about a movie? I lied, I just got invited to a party tonight, and they said I could invite you, so like the new plans?" he petted Muffin-cake.

"Great, surrounded by people I don't know, love to go!" I said sarcastically.

"Riiiiiggghhhht… you're goin' anyways, I'm the guest of honor and you're my guest of honor, so yeah…you're goin'," he smiled and gave me a passionate kiss.

"GROSS! Rai! What about Kimi-kim?" Maria walked in.

"Maria! Ever heard off staying out of your big bro's life!" he yelled at her.

"Rai, don't yell at her, she so cute in her little pink overall dress," I patted her head.

"Back off, sister!" she yelled at me.

"She's nice," I lied.

"Get out, Maria! Go play dolls or somethin'!" Rai yelled in her face.

"Fine, but because your birthday's tomorrow, it doesn't mean you're a man yet!" Maria marched out of the room.

"Where were we?" Rai pulled me into another kiss.

_**Thaz Nighz az Dizzerz**_

While I ate my rice, me and Rai played footsie…yeah, footsie! EE! I'm playing footsie with a hot guy!

"Raimundo, what do you think about the plans for the party tomorrow?" Mr. Pedrosa asked his eldest son.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Rai looked into my eyes, while I looked into his.

"I guess that's a, 'You could do better, but I still want a room so don't rent it out for money'," Mrs. Pedrosa tried to joke.

"Umm…that isn't funny," Rai looked at his mom.

"Yeah," I looked at Rai looking at his mom.

"That was a, 'Like I care, I'm just turning fifteen, and my friends won't be here, except the ones I live with, so what's with all the trouble?'," Rai smiled.

"Yup," Kimi giggled.

I glared at Kimi for a second and noticed she was in a different conversation with Kimiko, who was staring at my Rai! Wait…did I just claim him as mine?

"So, Sarah, do you like soccer?" Ricardo asked me.

"Yeah, I like all team sports," I stuffed some rice in my mouth.

"Cool…so Kimiko, do you like soccer?" I guess he was asking every girl here to see if they liked that so they would be good enough to be Rai's girl, but that's me…

"No, not really, I prefer video games," Kimiko smiled.

"That's cool, too…Lee?" he smiled.

"Not really," lee stuffed her face with rice, getting some rice on her loose pink T-shirt, and tightish blue jeans.

"Kimi?" he smiled bigger.

"I don't really do sports, only in PE," she stuffed her face, too.

"What is this PE that you speak of?" Omi asked.

"Physical education," Rai and I said at the same time.

"Oh…what do you do in this Physical Education?" Omi was way too curious.

"Physical stuff, unless it's raining, then we watch a movie," Kimi said.

"I'm full," I got up from the table and went to my room.

**Kimiko's POV: **

Since I was done with my rice, I moved into the seat Sarah was in to talk to Rai.

"I'm full, too, see ya later," Rai smiled and got up from the table and went to his room, well I think he did…

**Sarah's POV: **

"Sarah, are you ready?" Rai asked, sticking his head through the opening.

"No, I haven't even started getting ready, just one second, okay?" I put Muffin-cake into a little bed I made for her.

"Sure," he left. I quickly changed into a tight orange short sleeve shirt and a blue jean skirt that ended at mid-thigh, a pair of tennis shoes that actually fit that were orange, and an orange bracelet on my right wrist.

"Okay," I stepped out of the room thing and stood in front of Rai.

"Uh…" he began to drool.

"Uh, stop drooling please," I said grossed out.

"Sorry," he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Rio da Janeiro," he smiled.

"On the other side of the planet?" I asked.

"I have magic artifacts," he pulled out a golden claw.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted slashing a rip in the air in front of us. He pushed me in and jumped in after me.

"Whoa!" I landed on my ass, while Rai landed on his feet.

"Sorry, about that, so here we are," he pointed towards a large house that had lights on everywhere and it had music coming out of it.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, wow," he smiled at me.

"Let's go!" I ran tot he front door, with Rai following me.

"Hello, sweet thang," a guy about Rai's age opened the door.

"Hey! She's with me," Rai said.

"Sorry, dude, but she's good, how old is she? Fourteen?" the guy said.

"Jose, she's thirteen," Rai said.

"She's to young, you should try on Abril, she's not as rainy as her name leads," Jose said.

"All you think about is sex," Rai stepped into the house and motioned to me to follow him.

"Hey Rai!" a girl with brown hair that ended at her shoulders ran up to us. She also had blue eyes and she wore a tight blue T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Abril, wow you look great, now if you excuse me, me and my date are going to dance," Rai grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Rai, why did you complement her?" I asked.

"I actually thought she looked hideous, but she was my social partner, and her mom is the one who gives my family money when we need it, so if I'm mean to her daughter on purpose, no more money, then my family will have to live in the temple forever," he stifled a laugh.

"That's horrible," I said a slow song came on. It was First Love by Utada Hikaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_

"Okay! THE BIRTHDAY MAN HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Jose was on a stage thing in the middle of the room. Rai walked up to the Microphone stand and began to talk.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I am here with a date, big surprise, huh? Not really, but before we all get a piece of the big cake, I would like to say...LET THEM EAT CAKE!" he shouted.

Everyone started cheering. Somebody pulled in a HUGE cake! I mean it! It was so big, that everyone would be able to get ten large pieces, and there were about one hundred people here!

Rai walked up to me and dragged me to the cake and said, "You get the second piece."

I smiled. I usually have to wait for the last piece of cake, and I end up getting the smallest piece...

Rai cut the cake and put two pieces on two plastic plates, and he handed me one.

"Thank you," we walked over to an empty two seat able and sat down.

"So, havin' fun?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I ate some of my cake.

"Well, so, um, wanna go play seven in heaven?" he asked nervously.

"Um...sure?" I finished my cake and he pulled me to a hall closet.

"Times up," Jose opened the closet door and inside wasa couple snogging. They didn't even stop when the door opened.

"That means stop!" Jose yelled.

The couple stopped and left the closet.

"Ah, the birthday man, you can go in, as long as-" Rai cut Jose off.

"As long as you make it eleven in heaven? Certainlly then," Rai pulled me into the closet and shut the door.

"Uh..." I pressed my back against the back wall. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Then I felt someone's lips against mine.

They opened my mouth and slipped their tongue in. Whoever it was, they were a good kisser, but it was to dark to see. I wrapped my arms around their neck, and they wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Times up," the door opened and flooded the closet with light. We broke apart and I looked into Rai's big emerald green eyes.

"Out, you two love birds," Jose pulled us out.

A girl who looked a lot like Kimiko walked in with a boy with short black hair.

"That girl looked a lot like Kimiko..." Rai said walking back to our table. We sat down and talked about...stuff...

**Kimiko's POV:**

**_Flashback-_**

_"Hey Kimi!" I ran outside after doing the dishes._

_"Kimiko, I heard that there is this big party in Rio, so Johnny invited us, wanna go?" Kimi asked excitedly._

_"Why isn't Sarah going?" I asked._

_"She said she was busy," Kimi said._

_"Okay, sure, I'd also love to meet this Johnny of yours," I smiled._

**_Flash back over-_**

I was making out with Johnny in the closet. I was only doing this to get Rai jealous, but I didn't know who the party was for because when we got here, the cake was almost gone.

"Times up, get out now!" the guy who was apparently in charge of opening all the doors yelled at us.

"GOSH!" Johnny yelled as we left the closet. I fixed his short black hair and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Jose, and the birthday man has yet another announcement!" the guy who opened all the doors yelled through a microphone.

I saw Rai walk up on stage and grab the microphone, "As all of you already know, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, and I want to say, instead of seven in heaven in that closet over there, it's going to be eleven in heaven, and you can go in as many times as you want until the parties over, but me and my girl are goin' first, aight?"

He walked off the stage and everyone went back to what they were doing.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Rai, there is only eleven minutes left!" I yelled as he walked over to the closet.

"That means we have to hurry," he grabbed my hand and ran into the closet and closed the door behind him. But this time I knew it was him because he still was holing my hand. He pushed me up against the back wall and began to kiss me. He slowly licked my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. Our tongues played around for a while until Jose yelled through the door.

"THE PARTY'S OVER! GET OUTTA THERE AND LEAVE!" he shouted.

We broke apart slowly, I couldn't see his eyes, but I thought Rai was looking into mine. He gave me a short passionate kiss and he broke it and opened the closet door to leave. When we got outside he used the Golden Tiger Claws to get us back to the temple. I went into my room and sat down on my bed and wrote about today in my diary and laid my head on my pillow. I drifted off to sleep imagining what it would be like tomorrow.

* * *

**Me:** R&R!

**Rai:** Yep!

**GIR:** You didn't make me a sammich!


	5. Rai's Birthday Bash: Part 1

**Me:** I updated…

**Rai: **Yep…

**GIR: **Sarah doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, _Congratulations Smack and Katy_ by Reggie & the Full Effect, Kimi, Lee, and Kathy…but she does own Sarah…

-----------------

**Raimundo's POV:**

I yawned and stretched when I woke up the next morning. I felt something small in my lap. I looked down and saw Muffin-cake sleeping like a…well…kitten. I looked in front of me and saw Sarah in a tight beige spaghetti strapped shirt, warm orange bubble skirt, and beige sneakers. Her hair was put into a pony tail.

"Hi…" I smiled.

"Uh…good morning…" she sat down.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I…uh…I don't know…I was just, well in the mood to see you…" she stared at the floor.

"I know, I'm hot," I grinned.

"You should really wait for the complements," she giggled.

"So…uh…aight…wanna…I don't know…make out?" I asked nervously.

"It's your birthday, so…um…yeah…" she scooted next to me and we leaned into each other slowly.

"Rai-wai! Time for breakfast! It's your favorite…BACON AND EGGS!" Maria shouted.

"I'm a little busy here, Maria!" I backed away from Sarah, and stood up, making my covers fall off.

"What's _she_ doing here? I thought you liked Kimiko, and don't say you don't or, you will get the worst beating ever!" Maria threatened.

"I like her as a friend, always and forever, okay?" I helped Sarah up, but she was so busy looking at my six-pack, that she probably didn't know what was going on.

"I'm leaving to tell mommy that you won't love Kimiko!" Maria ran off.

"Like what you see? Because what you see, you can have," I smirked.

"Huh? What? Oh…um…maybe…" Sarah was sorta nervous.

"I'm your boyfriend, right?" I asked.

"I thought we were just going out on a onetime date thing…but I would love to be your girlfriend," Sarah glanced back at my six-pack.

"Really, well, let's start off where we were last…we were about to make out…so…" we sat down and leaned in slowly, again.

"Raimundo!" Omi ran into my room thing.

"What?" in a flash, Sarah and I were backed away from each other.

"Breakfast, now!" Omi shouted and left.

"Darnit!" I whispered to myself.

Sarah gave me a small kiss on the lips and left the room to get breakfast.

**Kimiko's POV:**

"Hi, Sarah," I smiled sitting down at the table next to where Rai was going to sit. Clay was sitting across from me.

"Kimiko, Rai told me that Omi was sittin' there," Clay said.

"But, I want to sit next to Rai!" I whined.

"I think if you won't agree that you'll have to sit on the other side of the table of Rai," Sarah pointed to the other head off the table.

"Fine, anything for Rai," I got up and went to the other side of the table.

"Thanks, Clay," Sarah sat in the seat I was just in.

"Well, what are friends for," Clay smiled at her.

"Hey," Rai walked in in his shen-gong-wu hunting outfit.

"Hi, Rai," I looked down a my emerald green skirt and dark brown long sleeved shirt, and dark brown high socks, and emerald green tennis shoes. My hair was its normal way, but with emerald green highlights.

"Howdy," Clay smiled. He was in his cowboy outfit.

"Oh, hello," Omi was in his robes.

"Hi," Kimi was in a light pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and black flip-flops.

"Hey," Haley was in a green T-shirt, black jeans, and blue flip-flops.

"Hi," Kathy was in a purple T-shirt, kakis, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey," Sarah smiled.

"Hey, Sarah," Rai sat down.

"Rai-wai, I want you to sit next to Kimi-kim!" Maria whined when she sat down next to Kathy.

"But I want to sit next to Clay, and Sarah got here first, so what you want can't be true," Rai smiled.

"I SAT THERE BEFORE THAT BITCH!" I yelled across the table.

"Kimiko! That is horrible language to use in front of children!" Mrs. Pedrosa hit me in the back of the head.

"Yes, Kimiko. No cake for you!" Mr. Pedrosa sat down next to Maria.

"But-" I began.

"No buts, be a good role model, like Sarah, or Kathy, or Kimi, maybe even Lee! Just don't be yourself! Especially because you completely got us off guard! Our children don't need that trash! They get enough of it from Raimundo!" Mrs. Pedrosa put scrambled eggs on everybody's plates.

"Yes, ma'am…" I began to put food in my mouth.

"Don't eat until we say the blessing!" Mr. Pedrosa hit my hand.

"Yes, sir," I dropped my fork and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

After Mrs. Pedrosa finished putting out the bacon and biscuits, she sat down and looked at Rai.

"What?" he said.

"You are a man now, which means, you lead the blessings," his father smiled.

"Uh…sure…Dear Lord, please bless this food, Amen?" he said quickly.

"Good enough," his father sighed.

"Yes!" Rai began to stuff his face.

"He could do better," Marso yawned.

"So what! It's not like you're a woman!" Rai said with a mouth full of food.

"Rai, just forget about it," Sarah said.

"You're right," Rai gulped down his food and smiled at Sarah.

"Yeah, she's always right," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Kimi asked, looking over to me.

"Nothing," I ate as much as I could and waited for everyone else to finish.

"Okay, everybody's done," Mrs. Pedrosa smiled, "You may leave to do whatever you do here."

Rai and Sarah walked down the hallway next to each other, while I stayed at the table and watched them grab each other's hand.

"What's wrong, Kimiko, are you angry that I snapped at you?" Mrs. Pedrosa asked.

"No, it's just, Rai doesn't like me," I looked at my place matt.

"I thought you were best friends?" Mrs. Pedrosa sat down next to me.

"Not like that, I mean, like-like me," I twirled some of my hair with my finger.

"Who told you that?"

"Kimi said that when she got here, she heard Rai talking to Clay about the way he felt about me…he thinks of me as a friend, he used to like-like me, but he said I was way out of his league…" I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Don't worry, we have a tradition, when a boy becomes a man, he has to kiss a girl, but he'll be blind folded, and the girls will be shuffled around. It's sorta like spin the bottle, he doesn't know about it yet, and only the girls not related to him are allowed, so, we're glad your cousin and her friends came.

"I hope it's me," I said walking down the hallway.

"Bye," Mrs. Pedrosa went the other way.

**Sarah's POV:**

Rai pushed me against the wall and began to lean in. I could feel his breath on my lips. He pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly, to treasure the moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly as well. It felt like everything else just slowly melted away. The noises of Rai's siblings fighting. The sounds of Clay and Omi playing war. The whispers that were exchanged from my friends to the others. The foot steps Kimiko made when she walked by. It just melted away.

We broke apart for air and stared into each other's eyes, "Sarah, I-I, uh, I…" Rai began, but was cut off.

"Shen-gong-wu, people!" Dojo yelled.

"Crap," Rai whispered.

I kissed Rai sweetly on the lips and went back to my room to get a backpack.

When I came back everyone was arguing on who was going with who.

"I have an idea," I said.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Okay, who can drive what?" I asked.

"Omi can drive the tunnel armadillo, I can drive the crouching cougar and the flying manta ray, so that's it, 'cause Dojo drives himself," Rai said.

"Okay, I think it might not be that hard to drive the crouching cougar or flying manta ray, so Kimiko, you drive the cougar, while Clay drives the ray," I smiled.

"That's a great start!" Rai smiled.

"Okay, how much does each one hold?" I asked.

"Four each," Rai said.

"That's sixteen people, and we have twenty-one…five will have to stay behind.

"We'll stay," Rai's brothers said.

"I'll stay, too," Mrs. Pedrosa smiled.

"I think I'll stay, too, don't want to get in the way," Mr. Pedrosa said.

"Okay, so that's only fourteen people going," I said.

"So who rides where?" Andrea asked.

"Okay, Andrea, Amelia, and Regla go with Kimiko. Kathy, Kimi, and Lee will go with Clay. Marso, Aimee, and Maria will be with Omi, and I will go with Rai," I smiled.

"Let's go!" Dojo set off into the sky.

"Whoa," I almost lost my balance.

"Let me help you," Rai wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Next stop, the artic," Dojo said.

"What?" I wanted to turn back around and change into something warmer.

"I'll help keep you warm," Rai whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Here we are," Dojo landed, as well as everyone else. The people on the cougar went down the tunnel the armadillo made.

"It's c-co-c-cold," I shivered.

"I said I'll keep you warm," Rai whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I c-co-could d-di-d-die," I shivered.

Dojo changed into a sweater and I slipped him on over my head, keeping me a little bit warmer.

Kimi, Lee, and Kathy pulled their arms into their shirts, so they weren't as cold. Kimiko wasn't even affected. Omi and Clay weren't either. And as I mention this, Rai was the only one in his family not shivering…how weird is that?

"Rai," my stuttering stopped, "why aren't you cold?"

"I'm the dragon of the wind, I like it cold," Rai held me closer. "But I'll do anything to make you warm."

"That way," Dojo made my arm point towards the water.

"It's in there?" I shivered.

"Good thing I have the gills of hamagi," Rai smiled holding me tighter every second.

As everyone argued on who was going into the water, I escaped Rai's grasp…damn, did he have a grip…and I went over to the water, but I took off Dojo, because he was arguing, too…and besides, he was itchy…I looked into the water, and saw a few ripples. I put my finger in the water, and it wasn't just cold, my finger got tangled up in something. I tried to get my finger out, and when I did, someone's head came out of the water and smiled at me…you could figure out I was probably scared, but it was more amazing then scary…

"Hi, I'm Dyirus, what's your name?" she held up a hand out of the water so I could shake it.

"I'm Sarah," I grabbed her hand and I felt like I wasn't myself anymore…

"Sucker," I felt someone pull something out of my hand…when I looked at them, it was…me?

"What?" I looked at myself…I was in the water now…I had curly hair…I had…a tail?

"Now, you're Dyirus…last mermaid ever. Look out for Klofang, he might kill you," she laughed a little and walked back to everybody, "I have the shen-gong-wu."

"Wow, Sarah, you're awesome!" Rai gave her a hug. I missed the way Rai hugged me…

"I know," she got up on a now super sized Dojo and she flew off with everyone else following them…

"Dyirus, you evil mermaid, I'm glad you actually showed your face, now it'll be easier to kill you," an ugly guy said.

"Bye," I went under water and began to swim for my life. I went under Orcas (Killer Whales for cruel peoples), Humpbacks, and a variety of fish and cute little seals, until I got to warmer waters…I kept swimming until I ended up near the shores of a country. I swam up towards it and climbed out of the ocean…my tail turned into a pair of legs…I was now wearing long baggy pants, it looked like the tail, with the side belt thing, but it was comfortable cloth.

"Hi, I'm Roger," a boy said in a British accent.

"I'm Dyirus. Am I in England?" I asked.

"No, the shores of Florida," he said without an accent.

"Whoa, I've been swimming for a long time," I said, getting down on my knees.

"Well, you are the most beautiful fish out of water I've ever seen," he smiled, he had carrot colored hair, blue eyes, and he was a little muscular…he had pale skin, and he had a censer smile…I loved it...what? But I'm with Rai…well Dyirus is…but I should be with him…GAH!

"I need to rest," I said trying to get up.

"You can stay at my place," he helped me up and we walked over to a nice house by the beach.

"Once you're done resting, all you have to do is keep walking in the opposite direction we took to get here until you see a dance club, it isn't that far away, and my parents own it, so hope you rest up well, see you there!" he left out the door.

I lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I was stuck in Florida…I thought about my friends…my sister…my friend's cousin and her friends…my boyfriend…they were probably falling for Dyirus' tricks…why was I so foolish…I think my sister might smell something funny…or maybe Kimi or Lee…gosh…this might get Rai and Kimiko together…this isn't good…

**Dyirus' POV:**

We were flying over the ocean…and Rai had his arms around me…I guess Sarah and him shared something…perfect…

"Sarah, how'd ya get the wu?" he asked.

"I…umm…found it floating in the water," I held up the small cube…it was the brain-switcher (at least that's better than ants-in-the-pants)…it can switch two people's brains, once used, it can't be used again until the brains are back in the body they were in originally, or if the brains have been in those bodies for five months.

"Wow, well, I guess we have to lock that up…we don't want evil to trade brains with any of us," Rai began to nibble on my ear.

I giggled, "Yeah, that would be horrible."

"Certainly," Rai quickly kissed me on the check, and Dojo began to fly faster.

"Uh-oh, another shen-gong-wu, in Florida, okay," Dojo turned around, making the manta ray turn around, but how could everybody follow, when most of them were under ground?

"There," Dojo pointed to a dance club.

"Let's party," I laughed.

"We aren't here to party," Rai said.

"So," I whispered.

"Okay, we'll party after we get the shen-gong-wu," he whispered in my ear.

"You're the best," I whispered.

"Only the best deserves the best," he whispered even softer.

We landed and went in, it was called Roger's Playhouse…what a stupid name, but rockin' music…I started dancing to the beat, when some girl tapped me on the shoulder, "Sis, we are here for a shen-gong wu! Stop fooling around! That's my job!"

"Huh?" do I know her?

"Kathy's right, we have to start looking, even though we don't know what it is," said another girl.

"Yep, Kimi," Kimiko hugged the last girl who talked.

"Thanks, cuz," Kimi hugged her back.

"Well, let's start looking," said another girl.

"Right, Lee," Kathy smiled and went towards Dojo. "Which way is the shen-gong-wu?"

"It's in that crowd," Dojo pointed to the crowd.

"Okay," I took Dojo and scanned everybody that crossed my path to the wu.

"Wow, she probably knows what she's doing," Clay said.

"Why didn't I have that idea?" Omi said.

"That's 'think of that'," Rai said to Omi.

"My badness," Omi bowed.

"My 'bad'," Rai corrected again.

"There it is! In her hair? Isn't that…Dyirus? With legs?" Dojo pointed towards, well, me…

"Dyirus has legs?" Rai gasped.

"That's a bad thing?" Kimi walked up to Rai.

"Are you kidding, now she doesn't need boys to help her flood the planet, now she can just walk around and rule the planet," Kimiko said.

"She's pretty," Omi drooled.

"She's hot," Rai drooled, too.

"She's beautiful," Clay drooled, more than Omi and Rai's drool combined.

"Wow," every other guy here began to drool.

"Hey, Dyirus, over here," she turned around to face a boy with carrot colored hair.

"Hi, Roger," she ran over to him.

"So, are you better?" Roger asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"Why would she go for him, I'm way better looking!" Rai said.

I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," Rai whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kimi said.

"Yeah, but that Roger guy is pretty cute," Kimiko said.

"I knew you would fall for him, he's probably rich," Rai said.

"No, it's his accent," I said.

"Sarah, not you, too!" Rai almost burst into tears.

"That's all that's special about him, he's faking a British accent, and no, I'm not falling for him," I smiled and faced Rai, who was now smiling.

"So, Dyirus…what do you want to request?" Roger asked her.

"Um…I don't know…maybe…uh…Congratulations Smack and Katy by Reggie & the Full Effect?" she smiled.

"Sure, the next song you here is going to be that song," Roger ran to some guy, who went to another, and so on and so on…so Rai just ran to the DJ, gave him five dollars and told him the song that Dyirus requested…he smiled and pulled out the record and put it on the spinner and dropped the needle on it…

_Girl, where's your head full of lead?  
Can't you see what you're doing to me?  
Wipe that disgrace off your face  
Look and see what you've done to me _

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
So what's the deal?  
Don't you feel what i'm dealing with?  
But it's alright

Girl, come on, I'll show you how to deal with this.  
But not tonight.

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
Hold me so close  
I can tell you have the best intentions, one of those simple inventions  
Never a dull situation, we could just stay on vacation

Never start an argument with you  
Something I won't do

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
Hold me so close  
I can tell you have the best intentions, one of those simple inventions  
Now that I have your attention

"Rai, did you request that song for me?" Kimiko had hearts in her eyes.

"Uh-" Rai began, but Maria cut in.

"Of course he did! Aren't you a hot head and one of those people that other people don't like making arguments with?" Maria smiled.

"Yes, and yes…so…Rai, you are the sweetest guy ever!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Grr," I wanted to kill her.

"Don't worry, there are plenty more fish in the sea," Kimi patted my shoulder and smiled.

"I don't want to go back there," I whispered to myself.

"Dyirus," Rai went up to her, but she wasn't paying attention, she was sitting against the wall with her head on her knees, she hugged her legs close, too.

"Go away," she said.

"What? Fish have PMS or something?" Rai laughed.

Dyirus lifted her head and frowned. She looked like she didn't need this right now.

"Sorry about that crack," Rai sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"Wow, you don't want guys to be all over you for once," Rai scooted closer.

"UH!" she said. She stood up and walked away.

"Wow, major personality change," Kimiko said.

"It's like she's a totally different person," Kimi shivered.

"It's probably just PMS…for fish," Rai smiled.

Kathy, Kimi, Kimiko, and Lee wanted to kill Rai right now.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" they yelled.

Rai covered his mouth.

"Wait till we get back to the temple, Rai made us loose the shen-gong-wu with his big mouth, so he'll have to tell Master Fung what happened," Maria laughed.

"Okay," everyone said…we all went back on our transportation vehicles and left for the temple.

When we got back, Rai told Master Fung what happened and went to his room to sleep it off…I just wish I knew why he did that…and why Kimiko couldn't hear that Dyirus was going to request that song that she heard…and why was Dyirus crying?

**Rai's POV:**

_I was in an empty gym, practicing my punches and kicks on a large punching bag. I was in a black muscle shirt and dark blue shorts. I saw Sarah walk in. She was wearing a short flowy blue jean skirt and a tight white tank top. She lied down on the bench and she faced herself towards me. Some of her hair fell into her face._

"_Hi," she whispered. It sounded like she was whispering in my ear._

_I hit the bag hard and stared at her for a second, and the next thing I knew the bag swung back and knocked me down. Sarah walked up to me. I could see the fresh layer of lip gloss on her lips. She sat down and stared at me with concern. Then I sat up and smiled._

"_I'm glad you're okay," she said smiling._

"_Thanks," I said. I stood up, and so did Sarah. I began to walk to the dumbbells, but Sarah followed me. I turned around when I reached a corner and she was right up in my face. I gulped._

"_Come on, you're making me fell like you've never seen me before," she pushed me against the wall and leaned in with her eyes shut. She gave me a passionate kiss. I could feel myself sliding down the wall. I closed my eyes. She was sitting in between my legs_ **(Me:** EWW! Doesn't that sound wrong???)_. I could feel her running her fingers through my hair. I could tell I was about to take off her shirt-_

I woke up in my bed, "Five more minutes, Mommy."

"I'm glad you're right for once," I heard my mom's voice.

"Oh, did I sleep through the party again?" I said as I began to grab some new clothes.

"Actually, you really aren't having a party," she smiled.

I had a confused look on my face, "Then why'd ya say I was havin' a party yesterday?"

"It's a secret…but I bet you'll like this more than a party," she smiled.

"Is it a car?" I smiled.

"No," she frowned.

I frowned, too, "Then I think I won't like it."

She grabbed my arm and turned me around and put a blindfold on me. She pulled me out into the hall way, and I felt somebody pick me up and carry me somewhere. They tossed me in a room and pushed me against the wall, "Sweetie, stay here, and don't take off the blindfold," my mom said.

I stayed there standing.

**Kimiko's POV:**

I smiled. Kimi, Lee, Kathy, Sarah, and I were standing in a circle. Mrs. Pedrosa came up to us holding an empty plastic bottle. She put it in the middle and spun it. Sarah just sat down, while I traded spots with Kimi, then Lee, then Kathy, then Kimi again…soon the bottle began to slow down…it landed on Sarah!

Mrs. Pedrosa helped her up and walked her over to the closet, and opened the door. As soon as the door closed Mrs. Pedrosa locked it and let us leave…why couldn't it have been me?

-----------------

**Me: **CLIFFY!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAcoughhackcough…evil moment over…

**Rai: **Thank god…

**GIR: **R&R! FLAMES ALOUD!


	6. Rai's Birthday Bash: Part 2

**Me: **Oh yeah! Another chapter by a girl with actual taste!

**Rai: **Yeah…just 'cause the other stories on the first page probably suck, doesn't mean you can tell the whole world…

**GIR: **Sarah only owns Sarah…

--------------------

**Dyirus' POV:**

I was in the closet with Rai…okay…I tried to leave, but the door was locked…Rai was blindfolded, standing, and leaning against the wall…I took a deep breath. I quietly walked up to Rai and pushed him against the wall. He seemed a little shocked. I gave him a passionate kiss and he began to slide down the wall. I was sitting in between his legs _**(Me:** Still wrong…_. I could feel his hand pulling on my shirt…I had just finished getting my clothes back on…Rai STILL had the blindfold on…I didn't even know what to call what just happened…but it's definition should be magical and romantic.

"Sarah?" Rai asked.

"Huh?" I didn't even speak the whole time…how'd he know it was me, I mean Sarah?

"Just guessing who it was," he whispered.

"Rai, I-uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Did I forget to tell you that I love you?" he asked.

"Rai, I love you, too," I gave him another passionate kiss.

"Can you take off the blindfold?" he smiled.

"No," I giggled.

"Be that way…but I still love you," he gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you, more," I giggled.

"No, I love you, more," why are boys so competitive.

"Fine, we love each other the same amount," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"My love for you grows every second we spend together," he ran his hand trough my now down hair.

"You are so cheesy," I kissed him.

"So, cheesy's my style…I guess…" I laughed at that.

"I guess that means, I love the cheesy guys, and you are the cheesiest guy I've ever met," he began to kiss my neck.

"Are you two done in there?" I heard outside the closet.

Rai stopped kissing my neck, "Mom, five more minutes!"

"No, you two out, now!" Mrs. Pedrosa opened the door and glared at us.

I just stood there staring at her.

"Don't tell me what you did, 'cause probably the same thing happened in between me and your father…which led to your existence!" she pulled us out of the closet and pushed me away…probably to have a Mother-Son moment with Rai.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Raimundo, did you two do what I think you did," my mom looked angry.

"Um…it depends…what do you think we did?" I asked nervously.

"I heard her moans, you are in so much trouble mister," she pulled on my ear and dragged me to the outside garden, where my father was telling made-up stories to my sisters.

"Hi, Pop, wassup?" I asked nervously.

"What did he do know?" my dad just looked bored.

"You wouldn't believe it if _she_ told you what happened," my mom was probably preferring to Sarah.

"Oh, I get it…you're grounded an extra month," he looked kinda happy.

"A month? For what he did? Not in a million years! I think he shouldn't date for the next three years!" My mom pulled harder on my ear.

"That hurts!" I shouted.

"I don't care!" she yelled.

"What is the problem here?" Master Fung walked outside.

"Don't ask," Maria said.

"I just did," Master Fung glared at her.

"You don't want to know," my dad said.

"What's going on?" Sarah ran outside.

"You are not allowed near Raimundo ever again," my mom yelled.

"I can't help it…he's just so nice, kind, sweet, hot, cute-" Sarah was cut off by my mom.

"I don't care!" my mom pulled on my so hard, it was about to fall off.

"OUCH!" I shouted.

"Stop hurting him!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah, listen to her, my ear's about to fall off!" I yelled.

My mom let go off my ear.

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"You are grounded until you're eighteen," my mom said.

"What?" I asked as if she was kidding.

"I'm not kidding," my mom walked off.

"I'm so sorry, Rai," Sarah turned around and left.

"Mrs. Pedrosa!" Kimiko ran after my mom.

"I don't know what could make my life worse…Sarah dying, or having to marry Kimiko," I walked back to my cubicle thing and closed the curtain and listened to music.

**Kimiko's POV:**

"What is it Kimiko?" Mrs. Pedrosa turned around.

"I know that you want Raimundo to marry well, right?" I asked.

"Yes, our circus hasn't been doing well, and he's making things worse," she said.

"I have an idea. I'm rich, and I could get my dad to give you money. He has SO MUCH that sometimes he gives me random raises in allowance, even when I don't need the money," I said.

"So, I could get what I want and you can get what you want…great idea, but Raimundo is a man now. I'm supposed to trust his decisions," Mrs. Pedrosa sat down on the grass.

"Then we'll have to make him change his mind," I went back to my room.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Dyirus, don't worry, he doesn't know who he's messing with," Roger patted my shoulder on the way back to his house.

"It's just, he is the guy I like a lot and he doesn't even know who I am," I kicked some sand in front of me.

"He seemed to know your name," Roger said.

"Let's just say, I switched brains with somebody…" we walked into his house and he showed me to the guest room and I went to bed.

**Thez Nexz Morninz**

Roger gave me breakfast in bed, and his parents gave me anything I wanted. They were very hospitable. They gave me a laptop, drawing pad, and an ipod! And they helped me put some of my favorite songs on it…like Teen Titans by Puffi-Ami-Yumi, a bunch of Utada Hikaru songs, and a few Reggie & The Full Effect songs! They were so nice to me for no reason…none at all…

**Dyirus' POV:**

I woke up to a kitten purring, a few little girls yelling, and few teenage girls yelling at the little girls, a few little boys playing around in the hallway, A cowboy accented boy talking to a boy with a Chinese accent, and snoring…very loud snoring…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at everyone…even the snoring stopped…

"Huh? What? Uh…" I heard from on of the rooms down the way.

"Thank you," I tried to go back to sleep, but everyone just went back to what they were doing.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Why, I'm surprised the Xiaolin Losers haven't gotten it yet," I heard from the window.

"Who are you?" I turned to face them. They had red hair and eyes, black eyeliner, pale skin, and he wore black. Lots and lots of black.

"Don't play dumb Dyirus, we're both on the Heylin side," He walked up to me, but a man with long black hair and gold eyes and armor came in through the window, followed by a woman in a black drees, with red hair.

"Jack Spicer, leave this instant, this has to be my shen-gong-wu," the man said.

"What if this has to be my shen-gong-wu?" Jack said.

"Then, I'll sick my cats on you," he snapped his fingers and a cat jumped up through the window.

"Oh my gosh! You cruel person! Tigers are endangered!" I ran out my bed and hugged the tiger.

"That isn't a real tiger, it's just a warrior turned into one," the man said.

"That's twice a cruel," I tried to punch him, but he blocked it.

"Like I care," he stared into my eyes. "You aren't Dyirus, you're just a thirteen-year-old girl in a monster's body, that's why you aren't a monster, you have a human brain, while Dyirus has a monster's brain."

"M-mo-monster?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Chase is right, if we get her brain back in the right body, we won't have as much competition. She's powerless as an ugly monster," said the woman.

"Thank you Wuya, but this girl should be able to make her own decisions…know tell us, what is you're name?" Chase asked.

"My names Sarah," I said.

"Ah, a name for royalty…are you royalty?" Wuya asked.

"Wuya, you have to catch up. You don't have to be royalty to have a name that means princess," Jack said.

"She might be it we get the sands of time, but it would just be easier to use this world wide web of yours," Chase said.

"How are we going to trace the blood line of a girl?" Wuya asked.

"You could draw my blood, but I'd have to be in my old body…and I'm related to a famous writer _**(Me: **Seriously, I am…_, so no royalty there…heehee," I said nervously.

"Well, fane is almost royalty, so we have to help you," Chase said.

"What?" Jack and Wuya said at the same time.

"It's the law," Chase rolled his eyes.

"So, can you help me get my body back before I have to go home?"

"Yes," Chase said.

**Thaz Nighz**

We were walking up to the hallway where the cubicle things were. I found the room I was in, and Chase pulled out a little cube thing, "I stole this a little while ago," hw whispered.

"Thanks," I put my hand in hers.

"Say, 'brain-switcher'," Wuya whispered, obviously annoyed with me.

"Brain-switcher," I whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Dyirus thud onto the ground, luckily, she stayed asleep.

"Yes," Jack began to reach for the star hair clip in Dyirus' hair.

I quickly reached for it to and took it out of her hair and smiled, breaking off one of the legs. They just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Watch," the leg grew back on the original and the other leg grew into a copy of it.

"Wow, how'd ya know that?" Jack asked.

"I didn't," I smiled.

"Get me one," Wuya said.

I broke off to more legs and gave each of them one.

"We have to get her to Klofange before she wakes up," Chase picked up Dyirus and they left.

I messed with the star for a little bit and then put it next to my bed and went to sleep.

**The Nexz Morninz**

I petted my kitten, picked her up and walked to Rai's room. I woke Muffin-cake up, and she jumped out of my palms and went to Rai's lap and went back to sleep. I sat down and fixed my hair as quick as possible, and dusted off my pj's.

"Gosh, I guess you had an off morning yesterday," Rai said without getting up.

"Oh, yeah," I played along.

"I just don't get it," don't get what, "the day before yesterday, my mom told you to stay away from me, and yet you don't care if you get in trouble."

"Oh, well, it's was Muffin-cake that came in here, so I just followed her, and I didn't want to wake you up," I lied.

"Oh," he said in disappointment.

"But, if it was against the law for me to see you, I would break it all the time," I said.

"Thanks," he sat up and smiled.

Muffin-cake hopped out of his lap and ran up to me and rubbed against my leg purring.

"Muffin-cake is hungry," Rai said.

"I'll go get dressed and feed her," I left the room thing with Muffin-cake in my hand and put on a pair of jeans and chorus T-shirt and some flip-flops.

"Sarah, you know we're leaving today, so say your good-byes fast. Muffin-cake needs to be fed a lot, so bring some extra food, especially because you didn't give her a bite to eat yesterday," Kimi stuck her head through the door.

"Okay," I packed my stuff up, put Muffin-cake in my bag, and ran to the kitchen and got lots of the foods that were kitty safe.

"I see you're leaving. Good reddens," Kimiko said.

"Good-bye to you, too. Glad to probably never see your hideous face ever again," I smiled.

I walked out of the room and dropped the foods in my bag and took my stuff outside.

"Sarah? You're leaving so soon?" Rai walked up.

I nodded and looked at my feet.

"Remember, you are and always be my love," Rai quickly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, too," a tear ran down my face.

"Hello Sarah, do you have any waffles?" GIR walked up.

"Unfortunately, no," I patted GIR on the head and turned him off…I know how, ok?

"I am so sorry that you are leaving," Omi said.

"Me, too," I said.

"Don't worry, Sarah, you'll be back again, right?" Clay asked.

"Hope so," I said.

"Good-bye!" Rai's brothers said.

Rai's sisters just stood there with smiles on their faces…same with his mom at that fact.

"Good bye, Sarah, you're like the daughter I always wanted," Mr. Pedrosa gave me a short hug.

"Good-bye, Sarah, it was a new experience having you visit," Master Fung bowed.

"Sarah, good-bye. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Dojo bursted out into tears.

The taxi came and Lee, Kimi, and I went in. I didn't look back for various reasons as we drove off. I just didn't.

--------------------

**Me: **Another chapter finished…R&R!

**Rai: **Please tell me it's over…

**GIR: **It's over!

**Me: **Truthfully, there are many more chapters to come…when I come back…

**Rai: **Damn…that sucks…


	7. What did I do?

**Me: **Another chapter down …a lot more to leave my mind…

**Rai: ** WHY ME? WHY CAN'T I BE IN A SHOW LIKE THE SIMPSONS, SO YOU WOULDN'T CARE?

**Me: ** I only own myself…(Sarah)

-----------------------------------

**Three Yearz Lazer**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was coming back to the temple after all these years. My sister wasn't coming because of college, and she left early last time…and I didn't even notice…stupid me…but I was going with Lee, Kimi, and my new siblings…their quadruplets! Ryan, the sporty guy, Ricky, the one who always has to wear a sweater vest, Ross, the punk rock dude, and Stacy, the girly-girl…as a matter of fact, the only girl. They were all three years old…and never met their parents.

"We're here!" Kimi smiled as she stepped out of the Taxi.

"Come on, youngins; time to get out of the car!" Lee got out, too.

"I still can't believe they all fitted back there," I closed the front door as my sibs ran out of the back door.

"Give it back!" Stacy was trying to get her stuffed bear from Ryan.

"No way!" he ran around as fast as he could.

"Ah!" Stacy tripped in her new mary-janes and fell into the mud, ruining her new pink jumper.

"Ryan, you're in so much trouble!" Ross laughed.

"Yes, but picking on him about it will get you in trouble, too," Ricky said.

"All of you have time-out once we get home," I said helping Stacy out of the mud.

"What happened here?" Rai came up from around the corner.

"Rai? Is that you? I can barely recognize you," Kimi smiled.

"Rai! Hi!" Lee laughed.

"Hey, Rai," I stood up.

"Sarah? You've barely changed, except…uh," Rai blushed.

I looked at myself. I would admit I was a lot curvier then I was when I was thirteen, and I had a little bit longer hair, but mostly I stayed the same…right?

"What's changed? We want to hear!" Ryan said.

"Well, you have little sibs…and they are different…very different," I must admit, besides their personalities, they didn't look like they were even my sibs that much…Ryan had brown hair and brown eyes, Ricky had red hair with hazel eyes, Ross had blonde hair green eyes, and Stacy had brown hair with a mixture of blonde and red highlights…all natural…with blue eyes.

"Well, that's it? I was expecting more from you mister," I said playfully.

"Yeah, I just learned what to tell kids and what not to tell kids," Rai gave me hug.

"So, you lied?" Ross had a sad face.

"Uh…no?" Rai said.

"He lied," Ricky yawned.

Ryan stood there looking at Rai weirdly.

"What?" Rai got down to eye level with him.

"You look like you're a circus freak, are you a circus freak?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, and we prefer carnies, thank-you very much," Rai looked over at Stacy.

"Rai, this is Stacy. Stacy, this is Rai," I said.

"So, Stacy, why are you covered in mud?" Rai asked.

"Ryan took my teddy bear," a tear fell down her face.

"Which one's Ryan?" Rai looked at all of them.

"Me!" Ryan raised his hand.

"Why'd ya take her teddy bear?" Rai asked.

"It was fun," Ryan smiled cutely.

"Ihaveateddybearanditisn'tfunformewhenpeopletakeitfrommesothat'sthewayStacyfeelsaboutit,too!" Rai yelled in one breath.

"Teddy bears are like pillows…they're for hugging!" Kimi jumped up and down.

"Yeah, you also think tummies are personal," Lee said._** (GIR:** But they are personal…_

"We have to take the stuff to our rooms," I said, picking up my electric guitar.

"Sweet, you got an electric guitar!" Rai said grabbing it from me._** (GIR:** No you don't!_

"Yeah, so you're going to carry our stuff? Good, 'cause I'm lazy right now," I laughed.

"I'd be glad to carry your stuff, Sarah. As long as I can look through it later," Rai smiled really big.

"Only if you give me twenty bucks," I smirked.

In a flash Rai was waving a twenty dollar bill in my face.

"Um…I meant-" I began but Rai cut me off.

"No changing prices, so it's deal…okay!" he began to take the stuff into the temple.

"Why does he want to go through your stuff?" Stacy asked.

"It's a 'man' thing," I patted her on the head.

"I thought I was your little man?" my brothers all said at once.

"Yeah, but you're just big boys, Rai's, well, a man," I shrugged.

"Done!" Rai came back with a smile on his face.

"So, go look through my stuff," I said.

"Oh, yeah, okay," he ran as fast as he could back into the temple.

"Man, he's weird, why your stuff?" Kimi asked.

"Are you calling me ugly?" I got angry.

"No, it's just, well, he's in love with Kimiko. They've been going out for two months…and well almost went all the way," Kimi said.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Would Rai really do that to me? I took the two pet carriers out of the trunk and opened one, revealing Muffin-cake and her four kittens. I closed it back up so her little kittens wouldn't get loose. The other one held Rai's birthday present. His birthday was tomorrow, and that wasn't the whole present that he was getting.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I found bras, panties, camies, jeans, skirts, T-shirts, and lots and lots of girl stuff…but not one diary…I kept looking, making sure I didn't mess anything up, so Sarah wouldn't get mad at me. I found a photo album, cell phone, tennis shoes, slippers, bathrobe, short spaghetti strapped night gown, hair brushes, combs, hair curler, hair dryer, rubber bands, MP3 player, purse, hair mascara, make up, and just about anything a girl would probably have.. Then at the bottom was a lavender box like thing. It had a button and I pressed it.

"Please enter password," it said. It was one of those damn password journals.

"Sorry, please enter password," it said again.

"Uh…" I said.

"Intruder, intruder," I said.

"Shit," I put everything back into her bags and left he room to tell her I was done.

When I returned to where they were, Sarah just walked by as if I did something wrong.

"Sarah, wait up!" Sarah's siblings ran after her.

"I have no idea what I said, but I know that it was just what Kimiko told me," Kimi said walking over to the actual rooms, which we had now…did I forget to mention that…well, when my brothers and sisters come, since there are a lot more of them, they'll all be able to have one of the old rooms without any left over, and nobody sharing either. But, Sarah's sibs will get a real room to share, because their only three.

"Kimi, what did Kimiko tell you!" I tried to catch up with her and Lee, who walked pass while I was thinking.

"Hello, you should know, and she told your mom the same exact thing," she walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Oh, Raimundo, I think you're being too stupid. You should really know what you two almost did the other night," I heard my mom's voice ring through my ears.

"Mom, hi, I'm just wondering…what did Kimiko say we almost do?" I asked.

"Gosh, how could you forget," she kissed my forehead and went down the hallway and threw her stuff in the empty room, while my Dad took his stuff inside and set somewhere.

"Rai, hi!" Kimiko walked up and smiled.

"Get out of my face," I shoved her out of the way and went into the room Stacy, Ricky, Ross, and Ryan were staying in.

"Hi, Rai," Ryan smiled and hugged my leg.

"Rai!" Stacy hugged my other leg, getting some mud on me.

"What did Kimi tell you about me and Kimiko?" I asked.

"She said you almost went all the way with her…whatever that means," Ross said.

"Like I would even kiss her…she's just…to…eew," I shuddered.

"So, you don't like her?" Stacy asked.

"Only as a friend," I patted her on the head.

"Then can you marry Sarah?" Ricky asked.

"I wish, my mom thinks she's trash…a little bit, but Kimiko is all trash. Ever since her dad's business collapsed, she's never been the same," I sat down on their bed, while they got their stuff out for bed.

"So, you're going to bed at…6:00?" I asked.

"That's our bed time. Sarah said that if we get to bed early we'll have lots of energy and won't need a nap," Ricky said.

"So, I'll help you get ready, ok?" I smiled.

"Ok," they said.

I pulled Stacy's night gown over her head after she took off her dirty mud covered clothes. I put Ross' and Ryan's T-shirts over their heads and helped them put on their pants, and I zipped up Ricky's footy pj's. Ross, Ryan, and Ricky got next to the bed holding their teddy bears, but I noticed Ryan was holding Stacy's bear.

"Stacy, I have a present for you," I quickly left their room and went into mine and pulled Ninja Fred out form under the covers of my bed. I ran back to them and handed it to Stacy.

"What's his name?" Stacy asked.

"This is Ninja Fred, I used him when I was little, but he's yours now," I smiled.

"Thank-you," she hugged my leg. After she let go, I went down to her eye level and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I undid the covers and they all climbed into the bed. I tucked them in, "Do you get bedtime stories when you go to bed?"

"Yes," they said.

"Okay, the only one I know is Little Red Ridding Hood," I began the story and they hung onto every word. When I finished the story, they had already fallen asleep.

"Good-night," I kissed each of them on the forehead and left the room, to see Sarah smiling a little.

"What?" I whispered.

"You put them to bed, that's so cute," she quietly giggled.

"So?" I asked.

"I heard the part about Kimiko, too," she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You did?" I was a little surprised.

"Yeah, I have to go, Kimi and Lee have something important to tell me," Sarah left, her skirt swaying side to side, back and forth, as she walked down the hallway to Kimi's room.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Sarah, Rai is going to marry Kimiko, Kimiko heard him herself! He told Clay he was going to ask her to marry him!" Kimi squealed and danced around.

"Well, who's what?" I played along with all the lies that Kimiko told them.

"I'm the maid of honor!" Kimi danced around.

"Then Lee and I are just normal maids?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Stacy's the flower girl!" Kimi and Lee danced around together.

"Can't wait," '_cause it's never gonna happen_.

"Me, either," Kimi and Lee said at the same time.

"So do they have a song idea?" I asked.

"_First Love_ by _Utada Hikaru_," Kimi laughed.

"Wow, I love that song," everything was getting weirder by the minute.

"And guess what? _Reggie And The Full Effect_ are playing, too!" Lee began to hum the song '_Fellowship Of The Bling_'.

'_I guess my theme song to life now is_ Get Well Soon _by_ Reggie And The Full Effect_' _I thought to myself.

"Aren't you happy?" Kimi asked as she saw my smile fade faster and faster.

"How the shit did she get my top secret dream wedding plans?" I yelled.

"Uh, like you would actually get married, you're just, well, annoying," Lee said.

I lunged at her and began to pull her hair.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"Sarah, stop!" Kimi tried to pull me off Lee.

"What's going on?" Rai ran in.

"You bitch! HOW DARE YOU! I AM SO NOT AS ANNOYING AS YOU, 'CAUSE I DON'T FREAK OUT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME A BITCH, BITCH!" I yelled.

"Sarah! How dare YOU! I'm not a b-i-t-c-h!" Lee cried.

"YES YOU ARE!" I pulled on her hair harder.

"Stop fighting, now!" Rai wrapped his arms around my waist, and I let go of Lee's hair and began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You should be," Lee said.

"Shut up, Lee, seriously, whatever you did set off her self defense, so you should really stop being the bitch you are and leave Sarah alone," Rai said.

"Huh?" Lee and Kimi said at the same time.

I ran out of the room and locked myself in my room and I leaned against the door and began to slide down to the floor. Kimiko wasn't lying, probably; she wouldn't lie about that and have it end up to be some other girl…right?

-----------------------------------

**Me: **R&R!

**Rai: **So she'll update and stop ruining my life…


	8. The Night Before Rai's 18 bday

**Me: **Another chapter down …a lot more to leave my mind…

**Rai: **WHY ME? WHY CAN'T I BE IN A SHOW LIKE THE SIMPSONS, SO YOU WOULDN'T CARE?

**Me: **I only own myself…(Sarah)

-----------------------------------

**Three Yearz Lazer**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was coming back to the temple after all these years. My sister wasn't coming because of college, and she left early last time…and I didn't even notice…stupid me…but I was going with Lee, Kimi, and my new siblings…their quadruplets! Ryan, the sporty guy, Ricky, the one who always has to wear a sweater vest, Ross, the punk rock dude, and Stacy, the girly-girl…as a matter of fact, the only girl. They were all three years old…and never met their parents.

"We're here!" Kimi smiled as she stepped out of the Taxi.

"Come on, youngins; time to get out of the car!" Lee got out, too.

"I still can't believe they all fitted back there," I closed the front door as my sibs ran out of the back door.

"Give it back!" Stacy was trying to get her stuffed bear from Ryan.

"No way!" he ran around as fast as he could.

"Ah!" Stacy tripped in her new mary-janes and fell into the mud, ruining her new pink jumper.

"Ryan, you're in so much trouble!" Ross laughed.

"Yes, but picking on him about it will get you in trouble, too," Ricky said.

"All of you have time-out once we get home," I said helping Stacy out of the mud.

"What happened here?" Rai came up from around the corner.

"Rai? Is that you? I can barely recognize you," Kimi smiled.

"Rai! Hi!" Lee laughed.

"Hey, Rai," I stood up.

"Sarah? You've barely changed, except…uh," Rai blushed.

I looked at myself. I would admit I was a lot curvier then I was when I was thirteen, and I had a little bit longer hair, but mostly I stayed the same…right?

"What's changed? We want to hear!" Ryan said.

"Well, you have little sibs…and they are different…very different," I must admit, besides their personalities, they didn't look like they were even my sibs that much…Ryan had brown hair and brown eyes, Ricky had red hair with hazel eyes, Ross had blonde hair green eyes, and Stacy had brown hair with a mixture of blonde and red highlights…all natural…with blue eyes.

"Well, that's it? I was expecting more from you mister," I said playfully.

"Yeah, I just learned what to tell kids and what not to tell kids," Rai gave me hug.

"So, you lied?" Ross had a sad face.

"Uh…no?" Rai said.

"He lied," Ricky yawned.

Ryan stood there looking at Rai weirdly.

"What?" Rai got down to eye level with him.

"You look like you're a circus freak, are you a circus freak?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, and we prefer carnies, thank-you very much," Rai looked over at Stacy.

"Rai, this is Stacy. Stacy, this is Rai," I said.

"So, Stacy, why are you covered in mud?" Rai asked.

"Ryan took my teddy bear," a tear fell down her face.

"Which one's Ryan?" Rai looked at all of them.

"Me!" Ryan raised his hand.

"Why'd ya take her teddy bear?" Rai asked.

"It was fun," Ryan smiled cutely.

"Ihaveateddybearanditisn'tfunformewhenpeopletakeitfrommesothat'sthewayStacyfeelsaboutit,too!" Rai yelled in one breath.

"Teddy bears are like pillows…they're for hugging!" Kimi jumped up and down.

"Yeah, you also think tummies are personal," Lee said._** (GIR:** But they are personal…_

"We have to take the stuff to our rooms," I said, picking up my electric guitar.

"Sweet, you got an electric guitar!" Rai said grabbing it from me._** (GIR:** No you don't!_

"Yeah, so you're going to carry our stuff? Good, 'cause I'm lazy right now," I laughed.

"I'd be glad to carry your stuff, Sarah. As long as I can look through it later," Rai smiled really big.

"Only if you give me twenty bucks," I smirked.

In a flash Rai was waving a twenty dollar bill in my face.

"Um…I meant-" I began but Rai cut me off.

"No changing prices, so it's a deal…okay!" he began to take the stuff into the temple.

"Why does he want to go through your stuff?" Stacy asked.

"It's a 'man' thing," I patted her on the head.

"I thought I was your little man?" my brothers all said at once.

"Yeah, but you're just big boys, Rai's, well, a man," I shrugged.

"Done!" Rai came back with a smile on his face.

"So, go look through my stuff," I said.

"Oh, yeah, okay," he ran as fast as he could back into the temple.

"Man, he's weird, why your stuff?" Kimi asked.

"Are you calling me ugly?" I got angry.

"No, it's just, well, he's in love with Kimiko. They've been going out for two months…and well almost went all the way," Kimi said.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Would Rai really do that to me? I took the two pet carriers out of the trunk and opened one, revealing Muffin-cake and her four kittens. I closed it back up so her little kittens wouldn't get loose. The other one held Rai's birthday present. His birthday was tomorrow, and that wasn't the whole present that he was getting.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I found bras, panties, camies, jeans, skirts, T-shirts, and lots and lots of girl stuff…but not one diary…I kept looking, making sure I didn't mess anything up, so Sarah wouldn't get mad at me. I found a photo album, cell phone, tennis shoes, slippers, bathrobe, short spaghetti strapped night gown, hair brushes, combs, hair curler, hair dryer, rubber bands, MP3 player, purse, hair mascara, make up, and just about anything a girl would probably have.. Then at the bottom was a lavender box like thing. It had a button and I pressed it.

"Please enter password," it said. It was one of those damn password journals.

"Sorry, please enter password," it said again.

"Uh…" I said.

"Intruder, intruder," I said.

"Shit," I put everything back into her bags and left he room to tell her I was done.

When I returned to where they were, Sarah just walked by as if I did something wrong.

"Sarah, wait up!" Sarah's siblings ran after her.

"I have no idea what I said, but I know that it was just what Kimiko told me," Kimi said walking over to the actual rooms, which we had now…did I forget to mention that…well, when my brothers and sisters come, since there are a lot more of them, they'll all be able to have one of the old rooms without any left over, and nobody sharing either. But, Sarah's sibs will get a real room to share, because their only three.

"Kimi, what did Kimiko tell you!" I tried to catch up with her and Lee, who walked pass while I was thinking.

"Hello, you should know, and she told your mom the same exact thing," she walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Oh, Raimundo, I think you're being too stupid. You should really know what you two almost did the other night," I heard my mom's voice ring through my ears.

"Mom, hi, I'm just wondering…what did Kimiko say we almost do?" I asked.

"Gosh, how could you forget," she kissed my forehead and went down the hallway and threw her stuff in the empty room, while my Dad took his stuff inside and set somewhere.

"Rai, hi!" Kimiko walked up and smiled.

"Get out of my face," I shoved her out of the way and went into the room Stacy, Ricky, Ross, and Ryan were staying in.

"Hi, Rai," Ryan smiled and hugged my leg.

"Rai!" Stacy hugged my other leg, getting some mud on me.

"What did Kimi tell you about me and Kimiko?" I asked.

"She said you almost went all the way with her…whatever that means," Ross said.

"Like I would even kiss her…she's just…to…eew," I shuddered.

"So, you don't like her?" Stacy asked.

"Only as a friend," I patted her on the head.

"Then can you marry Sarah?" Ricky asked.

"I wish, my mom thinks she's trash…a little bit, but Kimiko is all trash. Ever since her dad's business collapsed, she's never been the same," I sat down on their bed, while they got their stuff out for bed.

"So, you're going to bed at…6:00?" I asked.

"That's our bed time. Sarah said that if we get to bed early we'll have lots of energy and won't need a nap," Ricky said.

"So, I'll help you get ready, ok?" I smiled.

"Ok," they said.

I pulled Stacy's night gown over her head after she took off her dirty mud covered clothes. I put Ross' and Ryan's T-shirts over their heads and helped them put on their pants, and I zipped up Ricky's footy pj's. Ross, Ryan, and Ricky got next to the bed holding their teddy bears, but I noticed Ryan was holding Stacy's bear.

"Stacy, I have a present for you," I quickly left their room and went into mine and pulled Ninja Fred out form under the covers of my bed. I ran back to them and handed it to Stacy.

"What's his name?" Stacy asked.

"This is Ninja Fred, I used him when I was little, but he's yours now," I smiled.

"Thank-you," she hugged my leg. After she let go, I went down to her eye level and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I undid the covers and they all climbed into the bed. I tucked them in, "Do you get bedtime stories when you go to bed?"

"Yes," they said.

"Okay, the only one I know is Little Red Ridding Hood," I began the story and they hung onto every word. When I finished the story, they had already fallen asleep.

"Good-night," I kissed each of them on the forehead and left the room, to see Sarah smiling a little.

"What?" I whispered.

"You put them to bed, that's so cute," she quietly giggled.

"So?" I asked.

"I heard the part about Kimiko, too," she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You did?" I was a little surprised.

"Yeah, I have to go, Kimi and Lee have something important to tell me," Sarah left, her skirt swaying side to side, back and forth, as she walked down the hallway to Kimi's room.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Sarah, Rai is going to marry Kimiko, Kimiko heard him herself! He told Clay he was going to ask her to marry him!" Kimi squealed and danced around.

"Well, who's what?" I played along with all the lies that Kimiko told them.

"I'm the maid of honor!" Kimi danced around.

"Then Lee and I are just normal maids?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Stacy's the flower girl!" Kimi and Lee danced around together.

"Can't wait," '_cause it's never gonna happen_.

"Me, either," Kimi and Lee said at the same time.

"So do they have a song idea?" I asked.

"_First Love_ by _Utada Hikaru_," Kimi laughed.

"Wow, I love that song," everything was getting weirder by the minute.

"And guess what? _Reggie And The Full Effect_ are playing, too!" Lee began to hum the song '_Fellowship Of The Bling_'.

'_I guess my theme song to life now is_ Get Well Soon _by_ Reggie And The Full Effect_' _I thought to myself.

"Aren't you happy?" Kimi asked as she saw my smile fade faster and faster.

"How the shit did she get my top secret dream wedding plans?" I yelled.

"Uh, like you would actually get married, you're just, well, annoying," Lee said.

I lunged at her and began to pull her hair.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"Sarah, stop!" Kimi tried to pull me off Lee.

"What's going on?" Rai ran in.

"You bitch! HOW DARE YOU! I AM SO NOT AS ANNOYING AS YOU, 'CAUSE I DON'T FREAK OUT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME A BITCH, BITCH!" I yelled.

"Sarah! How dare YOU! I'm not a b-i-t-c-h!" Lee cried.

"YES YOU ARE!" I pulled on her hair harder.

"Stop fighting, now!" Rai wrapped his arms around my waist, and I let go of Lee's hair and began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You should be," Lee said.

"Shut up, Lee, seriously, whatever you did set off her self defense, so you should really stop being the bitch you are and leave Sarah alone," Rai said.

"Huh?" Lee and Kimi said at the same time.

I ran out of the room and locked myself in my room and I leaned against the door and began to slide down to the floor. Kimiko wasn't lying, probably; she wouldn't lie about that and have it end up to be some other girl…right?

-----------------------------------

**Me: **R&R!

**Rai: **So she'll update and stop ruining my life…


	9. Raimundo's 18th Birthday Party

**Raimundo's POV:**

I slowly breathed watching Sarah's body move up and down. She was sleeping like an angel. I felt myself drifting off, but I didn't want to. I put my hand on the pillow between us and put my head on my hand. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Late Morning**_

**Sarah's POV:**

I shoved Rai off the bed trying to get him up.

"Ouch!" he shouted after he hit the floor.

"That's what you deserve," I giggled.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"Get out," I said rolling my eyes.

"Your right…I have to get my tux so you can help me put it on," he winked.

"LEAVE!" I threw a pillow at his face.

"Fine," he left the room quickly and closed the door behind him.

I went over to the door and locked it and turned on the over head light. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm. I forgot that I put my formal wear in with my siblings' stuff. I left the room and went into theirs. They were still asleep, so I quietly took my dress, which was covered by one of dress cover things, out of the tall suite case and quickly left the room and closed the door. I went back into my room and locked the door. I placed the dress neatly on my bed and pulled out a pair of hells to go with it. I took of my nightgown and went into the shower and lathered some shampoo in my hair. I rinsed it out. I squirted the conditioner in my hand and gelled it through my hair heavily. I rinsed it all out and I grabbed the bar of soap and the wash cloth. I made my legs soapy and grabbed my razor and shaved my legs carefully and flawlessly. I shaved my arms after that, that includes armpits, and I turned off the shower. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror. After about ten minutes, I thought, my legs and arms would look ashy. I dried my self off and grabbed some moisturizer and rubbed it all over myself. I went back into my room and opened my suit case and put on my undergarments and grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I was in my slip that was designed specifically for this dress. I slowly opened the dress holder.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I had already taken my shower and gotten into my tux. I tried to slick my hair back for me to look like James Bond's, but it went back into its messy form. I made a stylish pose in the mirror and I looked like a dork. I was so bored. I went over to my collection of colognes I've been getting from relatives lately. The only one that smelt good was the one my mom got me when I was sixteen. And it wasn't that good. But the rest ranked. I splashed some on my hands and I rubbed it on my neck and lower chin.

"Raimundo! Sweetie!" my mom came into the room.

"Hi mom," I sat down on my bed.

"You remind me of your dad on our wedding day. It was so beautiful," my mom kissed me on the check.

"That sounds great," I yawned.

"You have to hurry, the party starts in an hour," she gave me big bear hug and left the room.

After a few minutes I decided to find out what Ryan, Ricky, Ross, and Stacy were doing. When I went into their room, they were still asleep. I woke Stacy up, first.

"What?" she moaned.

"You have to take a bath for the party," I said.

"I'll use Sarah's shower," she got out of bed and grabbed her dress, shoes, and stockings out of her suit case and left the room.

"Wake up, Ryan," I shook him carefully.

"Leave me alone," he swatted his hand in my face.

"The party starts soon," I said.

He got up and took his clothes for the party out of his suite case and went into their bathroom. I heard him turn on the shower.

"Ross, wake up now," I decided to shake him harshly.

"AHH!" he screamed.

"Go to my bathroom after you gather your things and take a shower," I whispered.

He grabbed his whole suite case and walked out of the room.

"Ricky, wake up," I said in his ear.

"Oh, hello," he sat up straight and smiled.

"Go to…Clay's room or somethin' and take your shower. Don't forget your stuff," I said.

"Clay's room?" he asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind that nobody else was in," I said.

He grabbed his suite case and walked off.

"Raimundo, don't do my job, okay?" Sarah came in the room.

"Just trying to help," I turned around to face her. I repeatedly looked her up and down. She was gorgeous. She was in a super short sleeve, no straps over her shoulders, very long and flowing, very silky, and very gorgeous black dress.

"Hellllloooo? Any body home in there?" she knocked her fist lightly against my head.

"Umm…wow," was that all I can say?

"You look pretty wow yourself," she sat down on the bed.

"The name's Pedrosa. Raimundo Pedrosa," I winked at her.

"Oh, hello, agent 007," she giggled.

"No, I'm agent 001, meaning I'm the best at it," I cocked my eye brows up and down.

"You shouldn't talk like that to a lady," she stood up and began to leave.

"Stay with me my love, we can make beautiful music together," I said.

"You sure do know how to charm a girl," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"I mean it," I smirked.

"Maybe if you're good," she left the room to do something else, or whatever.

**Sarah's POV:**

I saw my brothers and sister walk up to me, all dressed up.

"Oh, you four are so cute and adorable!" I laughed. Stacy was in a light pink end-at-the-knees, waist-down was fluffy dress, white stockings, and her black mary-janes. Ryan was in a grey tux with a white shirt, an orange bow tie, and orange tennis shoes. Ross was in a dark black tux with a light blue-green shirt, black bow-tie, and black converses. Ricky was in a white tux, with a black shirt, a lavender bow-tie and a pair of white "nice" shoes.

"Hey, lady, we boys don't do cute and adorable," Ross said with a pout.

"Okay, you boys look very handsome," I patted them each on the head.

"Don't I get a complement like that?" Rai walk up and pouted.

"Okay…Rai you look very charming in your tux," I gave him a big hug.

"Don't I get a kiss to go with that?" Rai puckered up.

"No," I said.

"Can we get hugs?" Ricky asked.

"Of course, you can," I gave each of my siblings their own big special hug.

"If they get hugs, then I get a kiss," Rai smiled.

"Okay," he didn't say wear, I thought evilly. I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Darnit!" he was mad.

"Carry me," Stacy jumped up and down in front of Rai.

"Okay," he grabbed her by the waist and raised her up in the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Awww, that's so cute," Kimi, Kimiko, and Lee all said at the same time. They pulled out their cameras and took pictures of Rai and Stacy.

"Hey, what about us?" Ross asked. A second ago, he didn't even want to be called cute.

"All three of you boys are adorable," Kimiko grabbed them all at the same time.

"The correct term is 'handsome'," Ross said after she let them go.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that," she smiled.

"Okay, time to go," Mrs. Pedrosa was in an elegant light blue, long sleeve dress. She looked way younger than she was all the time, but now she looked like an average teenager. She's probably about middle-aged.

"Wow, Mrs. Pedrosa, you look very pretty," Stacy turned her head and said.

"You look very pretty, yourself," Mrs. Pedrosa replied.

"Time to put you down," Rai set Stacy down on the ground and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Here are the golden tiger claws," Omi ran up. By the time he came with the golden tiger claws, everybody was already in the same hallway.

"Let's go outside," Mr. Pedrosa said.

"Okay, it's getting crowded, anyways," Mrs. Pedrosa shoved everyone out the door.

"Golden tiger claws!" Omi shouted. After the rip was made in the air everybody tried to run in at once. Only half of us, including Omi, couldn't get through in time. Omi used the golden tiger claws again and the rest of us went through and landed in a beautiful garden in Brazil.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Oh, Raimundo," my Aunt Isabella came running out of the huge building that we landed in front of, "you look so handsome, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Hi, Aunt Isabella," Maria walked up.

"Oh, Maria, you look so adorable, I am glad I designed that dress for you, because you look to pretty for any other designers professionalism," Aunt Isabella gave me a big hug, and then my sister.

"Oh, Raimundo," my cousin Angela ran up and kissed me on the cheek, "how are you?"

"Um, I'm doing okay," I shrugged.

"Dude, Rai, I heard there will be righteous waves at the beach tomorrow," my other cousin, Angela's brother, José said.

"Excellente," I smiled.

Every one had disappeared into the crowd of people who ran out to see me. I felt lost and just began to shove my way through the noisy crowd.

"Rai," I heard Sarah's voice coming from far ahead of me.

"What?" I asked as loudly as I could.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In the middle of the crowd, what did ya expect?" I said.

"Stop fooling around," I heard faint footsteps leaving the edge of the crowd. As soon as I got out of the crowd, I saw Sarah hugging Kimi and Lee, probably apologizing for what happened yesterday.

"Hi," I walked up.

"Got to go, Sarah, Kimiko wants to know what we think of her dress, bye," Lee and Kimi ran off into the building leaving me and Sarah alone.

"Sarah," Ross ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"What is it?" she got down to eye level with him.

"I can't find Ricky, Ryan, or Stacy anywhere," he seemed very worried for a three-year-old.

"It's okay," she picked him up and carried him into the building to look for his brothers and sister.

"Raimundo," Maria said in an evil tone, "why are you talking to that freak of nature."

"She's my friend, duh," I lied about the friend part. She's my girl friend.

"Well, mommy says-" I cut Maria off.

"I don't give a Frick what mom said, whatever she plans ends up being a disaster in the end. I don't even think Dad cares about what she says anymore, because he was forced to marry her by his mother, and it's sorta a tradition for the eldest child, and the worst part is, I'm going to end up with a bitch who I want dead," I ran away to look for Sarah and her siblings.

Sarah was trying to get away from my cousin from the USA, Samuel, the only one with an English name. He was flirting with her just because he thought I liked her, even though I did.

"Hey Sammy," I ran up to them.

"Hi Rai," Sarah said with relief.

"Ah, Raymond," he refused to say our family names in Portuguese or Spanish.

"Dude, how many times have I told you to not use my English name?" I was about the rip him to shreds.

"Uh, Raymond, I live in America, that means we use mostly English," he smirked.

"Um, Sam, nice to meet you, but I have to go make sure my brothers and sister don't go kill themselves," Sarah ran to the other side of the room looking for her siblings.

"Just drop dead, dude," I said to him when he tried to follow her.

"What do you mean, Ray, are you interested in an intellectual that is way out of your league? I thought you were going out with that Japanese chic anyways," Sam ran off leaving me to think about what he just said, because I have no idea what intellectual means.


	10. Raimundo's 18th Birthday Party PART 2

**_(A/N:) I just noticed this story that Kimiko and Rai switching bodies, and I just want to state right now...I DID NOT COPY THEM!!! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WEEKS AGO AND I JUST WANTED TO FINISH OTHER STUFF BEFORE I PUT IT UP!! SO I DID NOT COPY THEM!!!_

* * *

**

Raimundo's POV:

I looked at Sarah trying to control her very excited siblings. I ran up to her and grabbed Stacy and Ross.

"Gosh, that's a handful," one of my cousins came up. So, I forgot her name, whatever. You don't expect me to memorize hundreds of faces and names, do you?

"Yeah, but the best part is, there's never a dull moment," Sarah laughed.

"There also isn't enough time for a relationship," my cousin said.

"Well, isn't that what a babysitter is for?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you the babysitter? 'Cause that's the older sibling's job," my cousin said.

"My parents are dead, so it's more like I'm their mother," Sarah said angrily.

"Oops, my bad," my cousin said.

"It's okay. My sister is in college right now, and my neighbors take care of them while I'm at school. And I love every single moment I get to spend with them," Sarah snuggled Ricky and Ryan closer to her.

"They are cute, though," my cousin giggled.

"Coughhandsomecough," Ross said.

"Okay, you three little boys are handsome," my cousin giggled.

"Come on, Stacy and Ross," I said picking them up. I walked towards some of my other cousins, while Sarah tried to follow.

"Gosh, stop that Ricky. Ryan don't do that!" Sarah said holding their hands. I set Stacy and Ross on the ground.

"You two stay right there," I said simply and went over to Sarah and picked up Ryan. She picked up Ricky and we walked back over to Stacy and Ross. I set Ryan down and picked Stacy up again. I placed her on my shoulders.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Sarah sighed as her little brothers began to run around and farther and farther away.

"Well, that isn't good," I said smirking.

"I can't wait until this is over," she said.

"They probably just want some cake," I shrugged, trying to be careful so that Stacy didn't fall off.

"I want cake," Stacy said.

"Well, you'll get the third piece," I said.

"Who gets second?" Stacy asked.

"Sarah," I said smiling.

"No," Stacy said running her fingers around and through my hair. It probably became an even bigger mess than it was earlier.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I want the first piece, Rai-Rai gets the second, and sissy, you get the third," Stacy smelt my hair.

"Well, sweetie, it isn't your birthday, yet," Sarah said.

"I know, it's nine months from today," Stacy said happily.

"That's kinda weird," I said.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I don't want to bring it up," I set Stacy down in front of Sarah and me.

"Rai," Kimiko came up, "Sarah's little brothers are trying to climb the table to get to your cake."

"I knew it," Sarah said.

"Somebody is trying to take them to the day care center, so, yeah. They are in trouble," Kimiko said.

"There's a daycare center?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, there are too many adults in this room for kids to just run around, and they get their own cake," Kimiko said.

"Okay, that is just plain cruel. Who gives little kids their own cake when they're only going to use it as ammo?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Kimiko and I said simultaneously.

"Little kids like to included. When you don't include them, they think it's a game to just throw their stuff at the other people to just get the bigger stuff. In this case the stuff is cake," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"So, they want the bigger cake so they don't get as little?" I asked.

"Correct," Sarah said.

"That's just stupid, but how should I know. I've been going to adult parties as the only little kid for years, so, of course, I was included," Kimiko smiled.

"So, can you take Stacy to the daycare place? I want to see a food fight," Sarah said.

"Uh, sure, whatever," Kimiko grabbed Stacy's hand and dragged her away.

"Do you want to know why it's weird that you're younger siblings birthday is nine months from mine?" I asked Sarah.

"Shoot," Sarah smiled, as if unaware of what happened three years ago.

**Clay's POV:**

I watched Sarah and Rai talk to each other. Rai said something, while looking at the floor, which made Sarah's expression change from happy to confused and scared.

"Clay?" Maria walked up to me.

"Oh, hey, what's up, partner?" I got down to her eye level.

"Can you keep Sarah away from my brother?" Maria asked politely.

"No can do, little missy," I shook my head.

"Why not?" she whined.

"If you still don't know why, you have to pay closer attention," I said as Sarah began to walk outside to the garden, with Rai following close behind.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Hello, what's the big deal?" I asked as I at down on the outside bench next to Sarah.

"Dyris and I switched brains. Happy?" she said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I just didn't," she lied down, laying her head in my lap.

"Well, so that means…you were the one who was crying at that dance club?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And it was Dyris in the closet?" I flinched.

"Yes," she began to cry.

"No, don't cry," I wiped away her tears. I sat her up and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Don't be, it's my fault. But I also barely knew you. I'm just glad I found out all of this before I found out the hard way," I used my finger to lightly make her look me in the eye. I then cupped my hand around her cheek and brushed it with my thumb. I could feel her breathe on my lips as I slowly lowered my face closer to hers. I closed my eyes and passionately kissed her. When we broke apart, Sarah rested her head on my chest.

I felt a little tired and felt like I was going to drift off. Sarah sat straight up again. I laid my head in her lap and lied down. She ran her fingers through my hair and looked into my eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Nighty night," I whispered back before i dozed off.

**Sarah's POV:**

I picked Rai's head up carefully and stood up. I set his head beck down on the bench and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. I walked back inside and ran into Clay and Omi.

"Howdy, little missy. Where's Raimundo?" Clay asked.

"He fell asleep," I giggled, looking back outside. I could still hear his thunderous snores.

"Well, that is very, very bad, then," Omi said.

"Yeah, when are they cutting the cake?" I asked.

"In five minutes, little lady," Clay said.

"I'll break the news to the sleepy one, you to go ahead and make sure that you guys get in line for third and fourth pieces, and tell the people, if there are any there, that you get those pieces," I ran back outside and watched Rai's chest go up and down. His snores were giving me a headache, but it was funny.

"Wake up," I whispered. He didn't even stop snoring.

I thought long and hard…not! I just pushed him off the bench and he yelled, "What the hell, woman! I was just about to-" he stopped and looked at me.

"Just about to cut the cake…'cause you have to do that now," I helped him up and pushed him towards the door.

"Actually I was about to open you're shower curtain while you were taking a shower," he smirked.

"Well, keep dreaming," I laughed.

"I don't like that attitude, young lady; you're supposed to help me live my dreams. That's one of your many jobs as being my girlfriend," his smirk got bigger. I frowned, of course.

"You pervert," I slapped his butt.

"Hey! Who are you callin' a pervert?" he laughed. We got in front of the long line to get some cake. Rai cut a piece for himself and then another for me. We went to one of the tables and started to eat.

"Perverted ass," I said, with my mouth full of cake.

"Perverted sexy chic," he replied.

"Perverted irresistible sexy dude," I fought back.

"I know I am," he smirked.

"I win," I stuck my tongue out.

"Nah-ah-ah, that's not where your tongue belongs," he shook his head.

"I know where it belongs," I said.

"In my mouth," he smirked.

"A little more south," I said to myself, making myself have a giggle fit.

"I heard you," Rai cocked his eye brows.

"Yeah, I said around your-" Mrs. Pedrosa came up before I could finish the sentence.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, Kimi, and Haley want to see you over there," she said to her son.

"Yes, ma'am," he got up and left me sitting there.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Rai, so, do you have any future plans that include Kimiko?" Kimi asked.

Hope not, "Uh, sure."

"So does it include the color white?" Haley asked.

On Sarah, "Um, yeah."

"And what am I going to do?" Kimiko asked.

I say second down, "Walk."

They all started to giggle, "Yes."

Kimiko hates me? YES! "You agree with this?"

"Of course, I do," Kimiko giggled.

"Bye," I went back to Sarah.

"Finish the sentence," I smirked.

"You know just as much as I do about what I was going to say," Sarah giggled.

"So, I want to hear the proof of your pervertedness," I smirked.

"Nope," she hit her foot against mine. I hit her back. Then we were just playing footsie. No talking or anything else, just footsie.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Did you like it??? REVIEW!_**


	11. The Night After Raimundo Turned 18

**_(A/N:) I noticed I gave away a little of this chapter through the aurthor note at the beggining of the last chapter...any ways...READ & ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**

Sarah's POV:

The party was over and we had gone back to the temple. Rai and Clay were talking in his room, while I was getting my siblings ready for bed. I left them to sleep and went back into my room. I lied down on my bed. I was about to fall asleep in my nice dress when Mrs. Pedrosa came in, "What were you and my son talking about earlier at his party?"

"Nothing," I said.

"It seemed like something," she said.

"Well, whatever, seriously. It isn't important," I said.

"Take this from one woman to the other. My son doesn't even care that much for you. He even told Kimiko his plans…sorta," she said.

"Did you hear what he was thinking?" I smirked.

"No, but-" she began, but then she felt defeated. She left the room, so I could change into something more comfortable. I pulled out my fave faded jeans and long sleeve T. I walked out into the hall way and saw Mrs. Pedrosa talking to Maria. I guess the other girls just got tired of trying to get their brother with somebody he hated. Even though, Mrs. Pedrosa's husband secretly was on Rai's side. As well as Clay's and mine, of course. I put my MP3 player's earphones in my ears and listened to Paul McCartney's "A Wonderful Christmas Time" because it was almost Thanksgiving, which is only a few weeks before Christmas.

I sang along, "…Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding…"

Raimundo and Clay left his room and stared at me with confusion. I just walked by singing.

Rai put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. I put my MP3 player on pause. I turned around and just stood there quietly.

"Dojo just said that, not only there was a new shen-gong-wu, but you know that one you found a few years ago? That's gone, too," I just stood there as Rai told me that. I ran outside, with Rai and Clay on my tail. I climbed on Dojo, as well as Rai. Kimiko went into the flying manta ray with Lee, Kimi, and Maria. Clay went into the tunnel armadillo with some of Rai's brothers, who chose to come along this time. And Omi squeezed in the manta ray.

"The wu is in the Sahara, so be careful," Dojo said.

Great. Last time I was in the perfect outfit for this, and now I'm in the outfit I should have been in last time. I remembered I brought Dyirus's star thing.

"Okay," Rai wrapped his arms around my waist.

Good thing the manta ray had already taken off. Dojo followed and then passed it. I bet Kimiko was glaring at us. I pressed play on my MP3 player and it started playing Britney Spears's "My Only Wish (This Year)". I sang along. Rai began to laugh at me. "…I want my baby, baby, somebody to love me, someone to hold…"

When we landed in the Sahara, the song was over and I turned off my MP3 player. I stared at the shen-gong-wu. It was bright and shiny. Rai grabbed it before everyone else got there. Of course, Chase and Wuya came a little bit later, and we stayed there for a while. I was just glad Rai made it a little cooler for me.

"We have an early Christmas present," behind Chase and Wuya, I saw Dyirus run up. She had legs? I was confused. I pulled out the star and held it tight. I ran up to her. I just stood there glaring at her. She had a smirk on her face.

"Come on, let's be friends," she held out her hand. I didn't reach for it. Last time we switched brains. "Well, I'll just have to force you." She grabbed my and hand and we switched brains. I tightened my grip on her so she wouldn't get away and grabbed the hand that had the star in it.

"Give me back my body!" I yelled. We switched brains again.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I watched Dyris and Sarah fight. They had switched brains to many times, and there was no proof they had in the first place. I ran up to them, "Tell me who is who!"

"I'm Sarah," they said simultaneously.

I grabbed on to both of there wrists and felt my self get caught into this brain switching matter. Next thing I saw was Dyris. I quickly got out of her grip, with a star thing in one of my hands. But she had the brain switcher, "My evil plan worked."

"Huh?" I looked to my side and saw, well, myself.

"I guess I'm in your body," I said laughing.

"I'm confused. Does that mean…Dyirus is in her own body while we're in each other's?" I guess it was Sarah.

"Well, I always wanted to see what it was like to be the one I loved," I winked. I was just glad we were out of ear shot of the others, unless we yelled.

She hit me in the arm and walked back to the others.

"Wait, Rai!" I shouted.

"What?" she stopped.

"We shouldn't tell them," I whispered.

She nodded and went back over to the shen-gong-wu. She picked it up and placed it on Dojo. Then she helped me up, and climbed on after me.

Dojo took off without saying anything. When we were back at the temple I began to run to Sarah's room when she stopped me, "I have to talk to you."

We went into my room and she began to glare at me, "First off, don't you dare think about being perverted like that. I know what you are thinking, because now I'm in your body and thought the same thing, too. But, no. Don't you dare. Second, it will be hard but, we have to try to act like the other. And I don't mean gossip about yourself, I haven't told anybody, and I mean anybody, about us. If you only told a couple of your closest friends, then I could talk with them a little, but don't even mention us to anybody, okay?"

"Kay," I got up and left the room. I went into hers and got ready for bed. I put on a long pair of pajama pants and a long and baggy T-shirt with long sleeves. I went back to my room, were she was wearing almost the same thing. I sat down on the bed. She just stared at me for a second then looked back over to the wall. It was kinda weird, since she was in my body, and all, but, I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I stared into my own green eyes. I kissed her on the lips and ran out of the room, giggling.

I saw Stacy about to go in, "Hi, Sarah, I had a nightmare."

"I had one, too. But, I just did something very…stupid, so I'll sleep in there with you," I said happily.

"Thank-you," Stacy smiled. I followed her in my room, where Sarah was reading one of my books. Seemingly uninterested.

"Rai?" Stacy tried to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, come on in," she moved the comforter down so Stacy could get in.

"What about me?" I pouted.

"No," she smirked.

"But, I thought I was your favorite!" I whined.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes.

I climbed into the bed next to Stacy.

"I didn't mean you could sleep with me!" she laughed.

"So," I lied my head down on the pillow.

"Can we go to sleep, now?" Stacy asked.

"Okay," Sarah said.

The lights were already out, except the lamp next to Sarah. She reached for it and turned it out. I began to drift off, and Stacy was as well.

I couldn't tell about Sarah, but I could tell she was lying down. I reached my foot over to see if she was really there.

I ran 'her' foot up and down 'my' leg. Man I was hairy. Sarah's skin was, well, smooth.

"Stop that," she whispered.

"Stop what?" Stacy asked.

"Sarah is running her foot up and down my leg," Sarah said.

"No I'm not," I giggled.

"If you two are going to miss behave, then I'm going to have to separate you!" Stacy said.

"Why don't you just leave," I smirked.

"No, you leave," Sarah said.

"Never," I giggled.

"Then, I will," Sarah got up and left us in the room to just try to absorb what just happened.

* * *

**_(A/N:) I say that was an interesting twist...not! I guess it was just the little things in a chapter that make you smile...sorta like the little things in life! Please, REVIEW!_**


	12. Confused Teens and TwoYearOlds

**_(A/N:) Sorry it took a while, but here it is! I hope you like it!_

* * *

Sarah's POV:**

I sat in my room. It was really weird, though. I still didn't feel like I was in Raimundo's body. It's just really hard to tell. I was a little afraid to go to the bathroom and stuff, but it's just doesn't feel like I'm him. Except the hairy part. I lied down on my bed and began to fall asleep. I heard a knock at the door and I got up and answered it. It was Ross.

"Raimundo? What are you doing in Sarah's room?" he asked.

"Stacy and Sarah took over mine, so I stole hers," I shrugged.

"That's just weird. Can I sleep with you?" Ross had the cute-I mean handsome little sad look that me and my friends always fell for.

"Sure. Why not?" I let him enter and he sat on the bed for minute.

"How do you pick up girls?" he asked.

"Um…I dunno…I work out. Maybe you should ask Sarah some other time if you can start martial arts or some other sport," I tried to be like Raimundo.

"She said maybe when I'm in kindergarten," he sighed.

"Don't worry. It's just a few years. And don't worry. It just means, 'Yes, but not now,'" I smiled.

"You really think so?" of course I do! I'm Sarah!

"Yep. And if that doesn't work, I'll ask her. She can never resist my charm," well, actually I can, but, yea.

"Thanks," he lied down on the bed. His thick hair flew everywhere around his head. I lied down next to him and began to fall asleep again. And, yet, another knock on the door kept me from doing so. This time, Ross answered it. It was Ryan.

"Raimundo, how do you always win at sports?" he asked with a smile. Sooner or later, Ricky will come in here asking for advice.

"Well, I practice a lot, and I'm aspiring to become a World Cup champion. Brazil always has the best soccer team and I want to follow that tradition because I am the best!" I gave a toothy grin.

"That's good advice," how would he know! He's only two!**_((A/N:) I changed their age if you have been reading. I made some edits in it the other day. It's kinda confusing, I know, but yea.)_**

Another knock on the door after Ryan got on the bed, and probably the last one. It was Ricky.

"How do you become smart?" he asked.

"I studied ahead of time. Straight A student. At least until I came to the temple," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Cool," he hopped on the bed. I squeezed myself in the remaining space and lied down. We all drifted off.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Sarah, do you think Raimundo really loves you," Stacy said.

I turned on the lamp so it would be easier to see and looked at Stacy. "I know he does, silly."

"How can you tell," she asked.

"Well…he reminds me a lot and it's just the way he is. He never lies and in totally honest, as I am to him," I lied down.

"I bet he's the Mr. Perfect dream guy you told me about," Stacy giggled.

"Nope. Rai's better," I smiled.

"Really? He's strong, nice, kind, truthful, caring, handsome, lovable, and more?" she sat on top of me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Really," I gently pushed her off and began to drift off, until I heard a knock at the door. It was Lee and Kimi.

"Sarah, we need to talk," Kimi said, walking in with Lee on her tail. A few seconds later Kimiko came in and locked us in there.

Stacy was confused. She hid under the bed, knowing that they would kick her out. Gladly they didn't notice her.

"First off, why are you in Raimundo's room?" Lee asked.

"I came here to tell Rai something and ended up driving him out of here," I tried my hardest to be Sarah.

"So, is he in your room or something?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know. I'm just waiting for him to come back," I shivered as I sat down on my bed.

"So, now we know it is safe to talk in here. So, want to help us plan Kimiko and Raimundo's wedding!" Lee cheered.

"How do you really know they are getting married?" I asked.

"Remember? Kimiko over heard Clay and him talking about it the other day," I wasn't talking about Kimiko. It was Sarah.

"Oh, yea. He told me to avoid talking about the plans," I lied.

"You're in on his plans?" Kimiko, Kimi, and Lee gasped simultaneously.

"Sorta. It's a secret and I can't tell you anything. I've been trying to keep it a secret," I laughed nervously.

"Our lips are sealed," they made a zipping motion over their mouths with their hands.

"Good. Now you three leave, before he catches me telling you I'm in on his wedding plans," I pushed them out of the room. Stacy got up from under the bed.

"Raimundo loves Kimiko?" she asked confusedly.

"That's just what those freaks think," I whispered.

"So, you lied?" Stacy giggled.

"Duh!" I giggled, too.

"Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see your wedding ring," she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Me, too!" I joined her. We started a pillow fight, but I didn't whack at her hard. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sleepy," Stacy yawned.

"Me, too," I yawned as well. We lied down and went to sleep instantly.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Please with review!_**


	13. A Poem for Sarah

_**(A/N:) YAY! I'm updating! Even when that person said it was a waste of his time!**_

**

* * *

Raimundo's POV:**

I woke up and saw Stacy's sleeping body next to mine. I stood up and just then realized I was still in Sarah's body. I sighed of anger. I really wanted to be in my body right now. Sarah walked in with some pop tarts and put her index finger over mouth. She passed me a pop tart and left the room. I ate the pop tart quickly and went back into the bed.

"Sarah?" Stacy rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Stacy," I laughed nervously.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Whatever. I just want to go back to my room, and you should do the same," I sighed.

I got up and began to leave, with Stacy on my tail. I went towards my room until Kimi and Lee came up to me with frowns on their faces, "Tell us the plans."

"No! I won't! Just leave me alone, okay. I have a head ache," I lied about the head ache.

"Whatever," they went into Kimiko's room. I went back into Sarah's room and saw her and her brothers sleeping one her bed. I giggled. Gosh, I hate it when that happens. Anyways, I grabbed her camera and took a picture of their sleeping bodies. All, snoring, too. I giggled, which I hate, again. Sarah woke up and threw a book at me. I dodged.

"Don't throw books at your girlfriend," I laughed.

"Huh? What?" Ricky, Ryan, and Ross woke up, too.

"I'll throw another book at you if you don't leave," Sarah smirked.

"It's my room, so you leave," I smirked, as well.

"No," Sarah pouted.

"Please," I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Okay," Ricky, Ryan, and Ross left, without question. Sarah glared at me.

"What's wrong?" I lay down next to her.

"Go away," she said angrily.

"Why don't you just go to your room," I pouted.

"Fine," she got up and left the room. I got out of the bed and picked up the book she threw at me. It was _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._ I opened it to chapter one and began to read the long novel.

**Sarah's POV:**

I sighed as I lied down on his bed. The comfy bed that was not mine, but his. With the comfy pillows that smelled like his shampoo. With the warm comforter that smelled like his soap. All of it was his. I went over to his colognes and smelled them all. All of them ranked, so there was no need to organize the ones I like and the ones I hate. I hated them all. I should buy him some new cologne that I like a lot. I don't know. I went over to his side table and saw a book with a velvet cover. I picked it up and began to read it. It was a whole bunch of poems Raimundo had written, for me.

_Her long luscious hair sways in the wind, _

_Her slender fingers slide down my arm, _

_The way her name rolls off my tongue slowly, _

_"Sarah, I love you." _

_The way she brushes her lips against mine, _

_The way she sighs of happiness after ever time we touch, _

_I love her, _

_I really do._

I smiled. I wonder what would happen if this fell into the wrong hands. I put it into the drawer that I thought would be his boxer drawer, which it ended up to be. I hid it under a large pile and quickly closed the drawer. I laid back down on his bed and smelt the mixture of his shampoo and soap. I fell asleep after a few minutes of fantasizing what it would be like to just go to the other side of the bed to smell his shampoo and soap when we get older.

* * *

**_(A/N:) It's not my fault that I can't write poems while thinking in another persons point of view! GOSH! SO DON'T FLAME THE POEM! I'd rather you flame this complete story, and please, review!_**


	14. Enter The Drama

**_(A/N:) This is just the beginning of soon almost never ending drama, and who knows when it will end? I don't really like the beginning of the chapter, so just deal...READ AND ENJOY!_**

**

* * *

Raimundo's POV:**

The novel I read was pretty…weird. It was funny, yet stupid. And I learned what "sass" means! You don't want to know, okay? I left Sarah's room and I walked into mine. Sarah was fast asleep. I lied down next to her. I really wanted to be me right now. I sighed. I stood up and walked out of the room. I went back to Sarah's and quickly got dressed. I left the main temple and snuck into the vault and pulled out the golden tiger claws. I used them to get to Chase's lair and snuck around, trying not to get caught by jungle cats.

"That was the worst plan ever!" I heard Wuya say.

"Gosh, you're just jealous because I'm prettier!" Dyirus said, angrily.

I saw the brain-switcher on the floor near them. I snuck towards it and grabbed it. Well, that was easy! I went back to the temple and walked into my room. Sarah was still asleep and I put my hand in hers, "Brain-switcher."

I woke up in my own body. Sarah was asleep, and beautiful. I picked her up and carried her to her room. After I lied her down in her bed, I put the brain-switcher into the temple vault, with the golden tiger claws. I went back to Sarah's room and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Huh?" she woke up and looked into my eyes.

"Hi," I replied. I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm tired," she buried her head into my chest. I smiled.

"I know what would wake you up. A shower," at this comment, Sarah hit my arm.

"What do you have against us taking a shower together?" I was confused.

"We aren't married."

"Well, who said we wouldn't be married?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but remember, you're the one who begged so hard to take a shower with me," I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"I love you, I would never do anything like that," I put her down so she was standing up. I kissed her neck and began to lift up the bottom of her shirt.

"Raimundo, don't," she pushed me away.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I love you. I really do, but I think I should go back home. I have to finish school and everything. It's just what I have to do. And, I don't think you could ever help me support my siblings. I'm sorry," she began to cry.

"What?" I was about to cry as well.

"I'll miss you, Raimundo," she kissed me on the cheek and quickly left the room.

I sighed. This was the first time a girl who I loved with all of my heart broke my heart into a state unto which it shall not be fixed, and I was sure that this wouldn't be the last of the drama in a pointless and worthless lives.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Don't you just love the drama? You came here for the humor? Well all of it hasn't gone bye-bye! It will be back in little hysterical segments...YAY!_**


End file.
